Forever
by Min Hee
Summary: Re written chapters. Lita/Ken pairing. Lita has changed. More details inside.
1. Disclaimer and Summary

***********************************************************************  
  
Hey.  
  
I know it's been a while and I'm truly sorry for that.  
  
But now I'm back and I'm hoping that I'll be able to finish  
  
Forever now.  
  
This is the second or perhaps even the third rewrite.  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
I've re read, spellchecked and rewritten some of the first chapters.  
  
I'm not sure when the rest will be up, but hopefully,   
  
they'll be up soon.  
  
The first page will be kind of a notice board.  
  
Thank yous and announcment will be uploaded here.  
  
Thank you so much Dunn for your review.  
  
I don't know if you know,  
  
but I actually have more chapters done.  
  
They just needs to be edited.  
  
Hopefully, they'll be up soon.  
  
Summary :  
  
Lita has started to change.  
  
She used to be more out going.  
  
Freddie left her and now even Ken,   
  
her best friend except the senshi has left her.  
  
These changes brings not only surprises for Lita,  
  
but a new enemy to defeat, Sailor Galaxia.  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The only thing that I claim is   
  
the new persons, new attacks and the plotline.  
  
Feel free to mail or icq me.  
  
Mail: Minako_aino@swimmail.com  
  
ICQ : 89284689  
  
Min  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

********************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
At 13 years old, Lita had lost her parents in a plane crash.  
  
She lived alone in an apartment. The others shunned her,  
  
thinking she was some kind of a freak. But not Freddie and  
  
Ken. Freddie and Ken never were afraid of her. The three of  
  
them had lots of fun together. It was through Ken that Lita had met  
  
Freddie at last and it was Ken that had brought them together.   
  
Lita and Freddie had been dating for a year,   
  
when he dropped the bomb at their anniversery.  
  
He dumped her to date the only girl friend Lita had, Kylie.   
  
It wasn't working between them. He liked Kylie much more.   
  
Kylie could help him better than Lita. Oh that nerve of him.   
  
First he wanted to break up with her just so he could date   
  
her best friend. Then he expected her to still bring him lunch to school.  
  
Lita waited for him at their spot in the park.  
  
Checking her watch, she saw that he was late.   
  
Lita could hear the church bells, annoncing the fact that   
  
she had waited for him for an hour. Then there he was,  
  
with Kylie clinging on his arm.   
  
"Lita, I can't do this any more. All you do is fight, I want to break up.   
  
At least Kylie can help me more than you can."   
  
"What have I done? I can change, please tell me" begged Lita.  
  
"It just won't work between us"  
  
"Lita I hope you don't mind, but Freddie needed my help so I helped him.  
  
We tried not to, but we fell in love. Isn't that right Fred?"  
  
"It sure is right K. Look Lita we got to go now or we'll be late home for dinner.  
  
Then we're going to go on a movie. See you around sometime?"  
  
"Bye Lita, maybe we can get together later for some girl talk?  
  
  
  
Lita stood there, soaking wet from the rain that came pouring down from the sky.   
  
That bastard Freddie hadn't even bothered if she got wet. She was furius,  
  
he had betrayed her and so had she. That lying so called friend of hers."  
  
Lita was about to break down when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She was so enraged, that she didn't care about what she was doing.   
  
Lita tried to hit the owner of the hand, but the only thing  
  
he did was embrace her.  
  
"Shh, He's not worth it. I'm here for you Leets, forever" said Ken.  
  
"Promise me that you'll always be here for me" begged Lita.  
  
"I promise" said Ken.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lita stood in her apartment, looking out into the rain. Another year had  
  
gone by since her parents' deaths. Only thing was that this time she was alone.   
  
Before she always had Ken there to comfort her, but now he was gone.   
  
To France, with that woman Alinoë. 'Oh, why do I care about that anyway?   
  
It's not like he was mine to lose. No, he was never mine   
  
and now I've lost him forever. I can't let him break me.  
  
At least I've got a meaning now. To protect Serena. I wont fail her.'  
  
That dreadful day when he left me, I was awoken.   
  
It was like a mist had disappered, everything was so clear.   
  
I choosed to be totally devoted to school and Serena.   
  
I did get into some fights, but still I was totally devoted to Serena,   
  
And of course my friends. My real friends that won't desert me just   
  
because of a girl or a boy. The members in our gang are   
  
Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad, Mina and Erik, Serena and Darien. And then  
  
there's me. They all have someone that loves them, except me. I thought  
  
that I had Ken, but he chose Alinoë instead. Now I'm standing  
  
here, mourning for my parents alone in the dark.   
  
What was it Rini said when she was controlled by Wiseman?   
  
"You're born alone, you live alone and you die alone."   
  
She sure was right.   
  
You live alone and you die alone.  
  
After a while we discovered many things, there was a new enemy; Sailor Galaxia  
  
and her animamates. An evil Senshi, I never thought there would be an evil senshi.  
  
It was under one of her attacks that we discovered who Greg was.   
  
Greg was Mercury Knight, protector of Sailor Mercury, and her husband.  
  
Who would've thought that good old reliable Greg would be a knight from the past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The battle was rough and hard. Sailor Iron Mouse was launching her attacks  
  
on us. Dodge, punch, kick, dodge, throw, and attack was the pattern we all were  
  
following. She was just toying with us, waiting for one of us to make a mistake.  
  
Mars layed motionless on the ground, she'd been hit with an attack.  
  
Iron Mouse laughed cruelly as Sailor Mars body was thrown on the ground.  
  
Everyone else had other marks. Blood gushed from a wound over Venus left eye.   
  
Uranus left arm was broken, Neptune seemed to be fine.   
  
But we knew she couldn't keep up much longer since that blow to her head.   
  
Poor Saturn had been carelessley thrown into a tree like a raggdoll.   
  
I had managed to avoid the attacks, but I was getting tired.   
  
After a while it came, it was Mercury who didn't have any energy left.  
  
And after she had launched her attack, she collapsed. I remember it so clearly.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Raphsody" screamed Sailor Mercury. After she launched the  
  
attack she collapsed to the ground, half unconcius.   
  
Iron Mouse seemed tired of her games and launched an attack,   
  
Mercury braced her self for the impact but It never came.   
  
Instead she heard a painful scream.   
  
She looked up to se Greg in front of her, taking the attack  
  
meant for her. She saw his face disorted in pain.   
  
She saw how badly burnt his body was from the attack.  
  
She cradled his body in her lap and cried, she didn't seem to care if she  
  
got hit. The world just seemed to stop.   
  
"Aww. Did he save you? To bad it was only temporary. There're no instead of,   
  
there's only first and second." Those words seemed to give Mercury power.   
  
With a new determination she stood up. Her eyes were a blaze,   
  
though she'd been hit many times her aura seemed to radiate power, raw power.   
  
No, it didn't radiate power, it screamed power.   
  
It screamed for revenge, it screamed for her death.   
  
Murder were in the eyes of Mercury.  
  
She said :   
  
"He's dead. He gave his life for me, so that I could   
  
continue to fight you. I wont fail him. You will pay."   
  
Enraged Mercury screamed the words : "Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
  
The attack sped towards Iron Mouse who stood there laughing.  
  
"You think you can hurt me with a little water, you pathetic cry baby"  
  
she mocked her. But the smile faded away when she was hit by Mercurys attack.  
  
Iron Mouse scremed in pain when the jets of ice water hit her.  
  
Then another voice was heard:  
  
"Mercury Enchanting Spear!"  
  
A spear of water and ice hit Iron Mouse right after Mercury's attack faded away.  
  
The pain was intense, first Mercurys attack then this.   
  
Right before she vanished she hissed:  
  
"I'll be back and then you will regret this". Iron Mouse vanished in a blur.   
  
But she'd been beaten, another day would come.  
  
Mercury turned to the source of the new attack. She gasped when she saw Greg  
  
standing there. He wore the same kind of armor that Darien had when he was  
  
Endymion. Except his was black and blue. The places that were grey on Dariens armor,  
  
were blue on Gregs. His cape was black, but was blue on the inside instead of red.  
  
"Greg?" asked Amy.  
  
"It's me. I knew something was going to happen tonight, but I didn't  
  
expect this" said Greg.  
  
"So we got our selves a Cape boy and an Ice boy now" quipped Raye.  
  
"Shut up Raye and let's get back to the temple" said Lita.  
  
"My my, someone seems to have woken up on the wrong side of bed today" said Raye.  
  
"No, but we shouldn't be here in case Iron Mouse shows up" said Lita.  
  
"She's right, everyone let's go" said Serena.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
At The Temple.  
  
"Luna do you know anything about Sailor Mercury having a protector?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, you all had a protector. Except Haruka and  
  
Michiru. Strange, I didn't remember it untill now." said Luna.  
  
"Why didn't they have protectors?" asked Serena.  
  
"It seems like they didn't have any because of their relationship" stated Luna.  
  
"Oh, I see" said Serena.  
  
"Who did I have? asked Mina.  
  
Serena had Darien, Shinosaki was Lita's, Raye had Yuchirrou  
  
and you, Mina, had Takeshi" said Luna.  
  
"Why don't we remember them?"  
  
"I think I know the answer" announced a voice........  
  
********************************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 2 : Awakenings

*****************************************************************************************  
  
All senshis grabbed their transformation sticks when they heard the voice.  
  
Strangely enough, Greg just relaxed. Quickly they transformed   
  
and took an defensive stance.   
  
They looke around carefully, serching for the owner to the voice.  
  
What they saw was a senshi in a dark green and black fuku.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here? asked Luna.  
  
As Pluto was going to answer she was interrupted by somone.  
  
"Hrm? Meow? What's going on here? Oh well, nothing important, I think.  
  
Well, goodnight again" said a tired Artemis. Artemis put down his   
  
head and went back to sleep. Sweat drops formed over everyone's heads, even Pluto's.  
  
"Artemis, you sleeping idiot. Wake up!" screeched Luna and hit him with her claws.  
  
That did wake him up. "Meow! I'm awake, I'm awake. Honestly.   
  
I wasn't sleeping. I just closed my eyes." "And that snoring?"   
  
asked Mina innocently. "That wasn't snoring.   
  
I was just clearing my throat." "For half an hour?"   
  
Artemis blushed at the last statement.  
  
"Well, as I was saying before Artemis decided to wake up.   
  
I know why you can't remember anything about your knights" said Pluto.  
  
"What? Why can't we?" asked Mina.  
  
"Get to the point already, Pluto" said Raye.  
  
"You see, when you first were awakened you got your stick and the name  
  
of your attack. You never had a chance to hear about your past life.   
  
You never knew how and why you served the Silver Millenia."  
  
"So you're saying that we probably could have remember it, only we blocked it  
  
since we didn't know why we were senshis. Right?  
  
"Yes, that's correct, Mercury. Serenity was going to make a plan, if something   
  
like this whould happen. Unfortunly, she didn't have the time." said Pluto.  
  
"Aren't there more knights like me?" asked Greg.  
  
"They are here somewhere on earth, reincarnated, living new lives.   
  
They probably don't know about their past life.   
  
They're just thinking that they're just normal guys."   
  
Suddenly, Rei tensed up. "Who's there? Show your self!"  
  
From outside an evil laughter was heard. Then someone was cackeling.  
  
"Ha ha ha, now I'll take all starseeds here and gain Galaxia-sama's gratitude".  
  
"Like that would be true.   
  
I am the mysterious Sailor Scout, Sailor Pluto.  
  
I know past, present and future, for I am the Sailor of time.  
  
Never ask me my age.  
  
I'll punish you, in the name of Pluto.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. The strict Sailor Pluto had made a speech.  
  
The senshis recovered and said :  
  
"And we'll punish you in the name of:  
  
"Mercury"  
  
"Mars"  
  
"Jupiter"  
  
"Venus"  
  
"And the moon".  
  
"So Sailor losers, This's were you meet up?" said Iron Mouse   
  
"I must say that the standards for Senshi headquarters has dropped".  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Come on a shrine for headquarters, puhlease. That's so out.  
  
Now, try this. Iron Mouse Blind Rage" said the animamate.  
  
The senshis jumped out of the way. Then it all started again,   
  
the deadly dance with an animamate. Only difference was that   
  
there were now two more warriors.   
  
Kick, punch, duck, duck, attack and dodge.   
  
That was the only thing they could do while   
  
they were waiting for an oppurtunity to strike back.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage" shouted Mercury.   
  
Followed by Mercury Knights attack.  
  
"Mercury Enchanting Spear".   
  
The attacks hit the shield that Iron Mouse  
  
had in front of her.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you think that those small attacks you have will hurt me?.   
  
I'm stronger now, Galaxia-sama healed me. I'm the greatest animate   
  
that Galaxia-sama has".  
  
"We all now that I'm the greatest animate" said Aluminium Siren,   
  
as she suddenly showed up..  
  
The senshi realising that Iron Mouse had stopped, hestitated.   
  
"Who're you?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'm Sailor Aluminum Siren, the best Animamate".  
  
"Shoo shoo, get away from here. I'm handling this, besides.   
  
I'm the best animamate." said Iron Mouse.  
  
"Not now. Galaxia-sama is tired of your failing all your missions"  
  
said Aluminum Siren.  
  
"Well, this wont be a failure" stated Iron Mouse.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm here. To help you to win over these pathetic excuses  
  
for senshis" said Aluminum Siren.  
  
"Well don't stand there talking, get to work" yelled Iron Mouse.  
  
The battle began again.  
  
"Aluminum Blind Fold" shouted Aluminum Siren.  
  
All except Mars got out of the way. Mars didn't see the attack from  
  
Aluminum Siren coming, because she was busy attacking Iron Mouse.  
  
The attack speeded against Mars. She turned around and saw the attack comming.  
  
There was no way that she could dodge that attack. Not even the senshis was that fast.  
  
"Mars Corona Surround" someone shouted from the shadows.   
  
Then it seemed like the world was on fast forward, everything happened so fast.   
  
They could only see a fist held tight in the darkness.   
  
Then flames started dancing around the fist in circles,   
  
illuminating the face of the hands owner. The flame rings   
  
headed towards Aluminum Siren and blocked her attack.  
  
Aluminum Siren screamed when the rings of fire hit her.   
  
Fire burning her body. "Who was that?" Aluminum Siren spat out.  
  
"I'm Mars Knight. Guardian knight of Mars" the man said.  
  
"Well I think it's *former* guardian knight of Mars now".  
  
"Iron Mouse Blind Rage" shouted the animamate.  
  
Aluminum Siren, not wanting to be left out of it shouted:  
  
"Aluminum Blind Fold".  
  
The senshis jumped out of the way, powering up for their attacks.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock  
  
"Dead Scream"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
  
"Mercury Enchanting Spear  
  
"Mars Corona Surrond"  
  
The three last attacks of the three newcomers boosted the power in their  
  
combined attack. Iron Mouse didn't get her shield up in time,  
  
Aluminum Siren, on the other hand, got her shield up in time. Iron Mouse  
  
let out an anguished scream when the attacks hit her with full impact.  
  
"My *sister* probably won't survie those attacks. For that I'm grateful,   
  
now I'll lead the search for Star Seeds for Galaxia-sama.   
  
Be aware 'cause I'm not a little brat like Iron Mouse" said Aluminium Siren,  
  
who vanished with those words.  
  
Jupiter carefully crept up towards Iron Mouse. She checked her pulse,   
  
at first it seemed like she didn't have one. But then she felt it. it was weak,   
  
but still strong. "Moon, over here." "What is it?" "Iron Mouse's still alive."  
  
"She is? How could she survive our attacks?" "Don't mind that, can you heal her?  
  
Like you did with the four sisters?" "I think so, since she's so   
  
weak her body won't be able to resist the changing. Luna? Come here."   
  
"What is it?" "Can I change Iron Mouse back to human?"   
  
Luna went up to Iron Mouse and looked on her for a couple of moments.   
  
"I think you can, like you said. She's so weak her body   
  
probably won't resist it." "Okay. Here goes nothing. Moon Cosmic Power"  
  
A pink light surronded Iron Mouse. All the cuts and bruises vanished,  
  
slowly she lifted her arms and twirled around before screaming "Reborn".   
  
Then she collapsed.  
  
"Take her in and put her in a bed. Let her rest,   
  
she'll be tired after this." commanded Luna.   
  
Jupiter and Uranus carefully lifted the weak former animamate   
  
and went inside with her. "Someone needs to be with her,   
  
so that someone is there when she wakes up. The next 24 hours will  
  
be critical for her survival. She was hurt pretty badly by your attacks."  
  
"I'll stay with her, I do study to be a doctor." said Amy.  
  
"Well now that that's taken care of, do you mind telling us who you are?"  
  
asked Venus. The guardian of Mars smiled. He went up to Sailor Mars and kissed her.   
  
At first Mars was surprised, but after a while she answered the kiss.  
  
The clock ticked. 30 seconds, 1 minute, 2 minutes.  
  
"Okay, okay, we know that Mars likes his kisses, but who's he?" said  
  
an annoyed Venus.  
  
"It's okay guys. He's with us" said Mars.  
  
"How do we know that? Show us who you are!" said Jupiter.  
  
Mars Knight let go of his transformation.  
  
At the same time Sailor Moon stood there a bit confused,   
  
when suddenly she realized.  
  
Sailor Moon danced a little victory dance,   
  
saying in a sing-song voice  
  
"I knew it! I knew it. Chad's Mars Knight"  
  
"Chad's Mars knight? Why didn't we notice that earlier?" asked Venus  
  
"Will you stop doing that Odango Atama?" asked a very   
  
angry Sailor Mars. "You're so mean, Mars.   
  
Njah, njah" *twh*." And so started the tongue war  
  
between Mars and Moon. "Cut it out Mars. Let's go home and rest." said  
  
Jupiter. "She's right, we should go home and get some rest.   
  
Who knows when the next attack will be?" said Venus.  
  
In a swirl of light, everyone de-transformed and went home.  
  
Rei and Chad went together inside, Chad with his arm around Rei's waist.  
  
Each of them getting support from the other.  
  
"You didn't get hurt in the battle, Rei-chan?" asked a worried Chad.  
  
"No, thanks to you I didn't get a single scratch.   
  
A bit tired but that's all." said a smiling Rei.  
  
Chad blushed a bit when he heard that. "I...I could never let anything  
  
happen to you Rei-chan."  
  
"Oh Chad, that's sweet of you but I don't need help....Not much."  
  
Chad looked at Rei with a gleam in his eyes and a half smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh right, I do need some help some time, but not often. After all....."  
  
Rei didn't finish the sentence as she was interrupted by Chad  
  
kissing her.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Lita woke up right in the middle of the night. 'Damn that communicator'  
  
The communicator beeped angrily when she didn't get up.  
  
"Jupiter here!" "There's a huge Youma with big knives in the park" said Venus,   
  
"Mars and Mars Knight are here with me. But we can't hold them off any longer".   
  
The communicator screen suddenley went blank.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal power, make up!" Lightning appeared around Lita,  
  
encircling her. It flared up once and then died down.  
  
In her place stood the Senshi of Lightning, Sailor Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter took off towards the park, jumping from roof top to roof top.   
  
At the same time she arrived, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and both Mercurys arrived.  
  
Sailor Mars was knocked unconcious with Mars Knight tending to her.   
  
If it hadn't been a battle waging, people might have stoped and watched the two.  
  
Mars Knight gently caressing Mars cheek while trying to stop the blood flow  
  
from a huge gash on her left arm.  
  
Meanwhile Venus was barely holding up against the huge Youma.   
  
Throwing large knives everywhere, Venus barely dodged the knives.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution" shouted Jupiter thinking she might   
  
distract the youma. "Mercury, can you scan for the youmas weakness."   
  
"I'm on it," answered Mercury.  
  
Mercury tapped her earring and the visor apperared.   
  
Mercury Knight was busy with protecting Mercury while   
  
she scanned the youma. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter,   
  
Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask tried to distract the youma,   
  
so Mercury could detetct it's weakness.  
  
Aluminum Siren was there. Hoovering above the battlefield,   
  
observing for any mistakes that someone might do.  
  
It was Venus that finally noticed Aluminium Siren.  
  
"Watch out everyone, Aluminium Siren's just above us." shouted Venus,   
  
trying to warn the others. But while Venus did that, her attention slipped  
  
and gave Aluminium Siren the opening that she'd been waiting for.   
  
"Aluminum Dead Sun". The attack was directed to Venus and speeded   
  
towards her at full speed. "NOOO! Miko-Chan" someone screamed.   
  
That someone threw himself in front of Venus,   
  
taking the hit meant for her. An agonized scream was  
  
heard, then an yellow and orange aura flared. It flared once, then twice.   
  
A blinding light erupted finaly. When it faded away a man,   
  
dressed in a yellow and black armor hoovered above the ground.   
  
"Be aware of the awakening of Jupiter Knight!" the man   
  
floated back to the ground.  
  
"Protecting the princess of Venus, I am Venus Knight!" Venus Knight   
  
took an defensive stance in front of Venus. "Get up quickly." he ordered  
  
without taking his eyes of the youma. Venus knight threw a   
  
quick glance at Venus to assure that she was okay.  
  
"Ohh...another playmate...Bunky's happy" said the dumb youma.  
  
"What? Another one? How many are you people?  
  
Oh why bother. Youma Bunky, destroy the sailor senshi."   
  
ordered Aluminum Siren. Aluminium Siren, appearing to think   
  
that the youma was capeable to do that, vanished in a huff.  
  
"Okay, let's dust it!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Venus Love and Beuty Shock"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
  
"Mercury Enchanting Spear"  
  
"Venus Solar Sword"  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw a rose right in the middle of the senshis attacks.  
  
The rose seemed to absorb the attacks and started glowing   
  
with a blinding light. The rose hit the youma right in the   
  
middle of it's chest. It screamed an anguished scream and   
  
stumbled towards the senshis. A crack started to form in   
  
its chest. Like a mirror starting to crack,  
  
the youma fell a part and turned to dust.  
  
"Moon dusted" said Sailor Moon with a smile.  
  
Venus turned to Venus Knight and looked in his eyes.  
  
There was something familiar with those eyes. Those big grey pools,  
  
pools you could drown in. "Eric? Is that you?" asked Venus.  
  
Venus Knight nodded and de-transformed back to Eric.  
  
"It's me Miko-chan. I couldn't just stand there this time."   
  
"Thank you Eric, for saving me" said Venus and kissed him lightly.   
  
"Now what did you mean with this time? You knew it?"   
  
Eric started to blush. "I knew you were Sailor Venus,   
  
the resemblence between you and her was so big.   
  
I knew it for certainy when I saw you with those cuts   
  
after our second date. Usualy when you excuse your self,   
  
I sneak behind you and watch the battle."   
  
"Why did you do that? you could have been hurt,   
  
or even worse, killed" screamed Venus while poking her finger   
  
in his chest. "I love you Miko-chan,   
  
I'd rather die than see you hurt." said Eric simply.   
  
"I love you to, but that doesn't excuse you." said Venus.  
  
"I guess we should say welcome to the team Eric" said Sailor Moon,   
  
"Everyone, I call for a meeting at Rei's tomorrow at 10."   
  
"At 10? How will you be able to get up so early Meatball Head?"   
  
asked a newly concious Mars.  
  
"Oh Mars, you're so mean. I said I'll be there at 10."  
  
"Okay, okay chill out. Meeting at my place, 10 o`clock."  
  
Everyone went home with there boyfrindes or girlfriends.   
  
Ami and Greg, Rei and Chad, Mina and Eric, Serena and Darien   
  
and then me. I was left alone. I had no one to walk with home. I feel  
  
more and more like a fifth wheel. Everyone else had someone, but not me.   
  
Alone I walked home in the dark, cursing the fate I'd have to live with.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Serena and Luna started up the stairs to Hikawa shrine,  
  
the clock was 9:50 so she wasn't late. 'For once, she might not be late'  
  
thought Luna. 'Maybe she's finaly growing up now'.   
  
The sight that the princess and the cat saw upon their arrival   
  
was normal. Rei's grandfather sweeping the ground   
  
while Rei was chasing Chad with a broom.  
  
As usual that is, hitting and shouting at him.  
  
"I told you to hoover the living room not the kitchen!"  
  
"But Rei-chan" protested Chad.  
  
"Oh don't you 'Rei-Chan' me."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Demo Rei-Chan, I already did that"  
  
"Then why didn't you say that?"  
  
"Hello?" No answer again. Sweatdrops formed above Lunas and Serenas heads.  
  
"I tried..." then he was cut off.  
  
"If you had already done it you shouldn't have hoovered the kitchen.  
  
You should've prepared the snacks. Serena'll probably eat  
  
half of it." "Um...Hello...already..I'm here, and I'm on time"  
  
"Oh hi Serena" said an embarrased Chad,   
  
"I'll go prepare some snacks then Rei-chan."   
  
"What meatball head's here already, it's not noon yet.   
  
Wow, send a message to the Nobel commité, she's here on time."  
  
"There's no need to be rude Rei. Shall we go inside and   
  
wait for the others? asked Serena and went inside the shrine,   
  
leaving a speachless Rei.  
  
As soon as everyone had arrived and Rei had finished some snacks  
  
with the help of Lita, everyone settled down in the living room.  
  
"You may wonder why I've called this meeting.   
  
Why I've suddenley started to act more matureley." said Serena.  
  
Rei snickered at the last comment, but a glare from Lita stopped her.  
  
"Go on, please continue, Serena" said Amy.   
  
"But we also need to discuss the four of five knights,   
  
the more frequent attacks and Darien.  
  
"Me?? Why should we discuss me?" "I've thought about some   
  
things about Darien. But that will have to wait until later,   
  
Luna can you explain the situation with the enemy."  
  
"Yes, the enemy is getting stronger and stronger and we still  
  
know nothing except the name. Sailor Galaxia. She is our enemy,  
  
said Luna, "It's very uncommon that a senshi turns to the dark side,  
  
but it has happened". Luna paused and did a backflip, a scroll appeared.  
  
"This is a chart where all senshis and knights are listed by how strong they are.   
  
Last is Tuxedo Kamen and the Inner knights, as the senshis are   
  
stronger than the knights. The order is starting from below :  
  
Tuxedo Kamen   
  
Mercury Knight  
  
Mars Knight  
  
Venus Knight   
  
Sailor Mercury  
  
Sailor Mars  
  
Sailor Venus  
  
Sailor Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter Knight isn't shown on this chart, since we haven't found him yet.  
  
The Other Senshis and their knights are much more powerful   
  
than the Inner senshis and their knights. They're listed from below :  
  
Sailor Neptune  
  
Sailor Uranus  
  
Pluto Knight  
  
Sailor Pluto  
  
In the top we've Saturn Knight and Sailor Saturn,   
  
Highest is Sailor Moon,   
  
because of the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
But Sailor Galaxia is equal with Saturn Knight.  
  
Only Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon are stronger.  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Saturn  
  
Saturn Knight and Sailor Galaxia  
  
Sailor Pluto  
  
Pluto Knight  
  
Sailor Uranus  
  
Sailor Neptune  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
  
Sailor Venus  
  
Sailor Mars  
  
Sailor Mercury  
  
Venus Knight  
  
Mars Knight  
  
Mercury Knight  
  
Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"I recommend that it's time to call on the Outer Senshis"   
  
finished Luna. Everyone mumbled their agreement.   
  
"The question is, will they come?" asked Mina,   
  
"I mean isn't their duty to protect the solar system from invaders?"  
  
"That won't be a problem" said Luna. "Serena might not remember,  
  
but in the Moon kingdom she was indeed the Crown Princess.   
  
But she was also the highest ranking General of the Moon Kingdom,   
  
Wielder of the Imperium Silver Crystal, Crown princess of the Sun   
  
and Commander-in-chief of the Sailor Senshis, both Inners and Outers."  
  
"Yes, I remember it now. They'll come when I says."  
  
"I'll contact the Outer scouts after the meeting. Now to the  
  
other thing. Serena would you?" asked Luna  
  
"I've thought about this for a while now. Darien when you're  
  
Endymion you have a sword, when you were The Moonlight Knight  
  
you had a crooksable and when you're Tuxedo Mask you have your  
  
roses and a cane." "Yeah, what's so special about that?"  
  
"The other knights have magical attacks that represents their planet.   
  
But why doesn't he have attacks like that?" asked Serena.   
  
"Erm...er..I think I've a answer to that. For Darien to access his total power   
  
as Earth Knight he must retrieve the Golden Crystal.   
  
The Golden Crystal is similar to the Imperium Silver Crystal,   
  
but not as powerful" said Artemis.  
  
"Okay. How does he do that?" asked Rei.  
  
"Easy. He must pass a test by me" announced a voice  
  
from the door....  
  
************************************************************************************** 


	4. Chapter 3 : Challenges

**************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone turned against the voice, prepared to transform.   
  
A lady in mid-thirties appeared, The vision of her wavered.  
  
Making it clear that she wasn't really there. Somehow the senshis   
  
and the knights had turned into their princess dresses and armours.  
  
The Inners dresses where looking exactly identical, only the color   
  
was different. It was a full ball length gown, without straps   
  
and they had long white gloves. Amys was iceblue, Reis a bright red,  
  
Venus had an orange dress and Lita an emerald green.   
  
The knights had their armours that looked like Endymions,  
  
but where Endymions armour where gray, theirs were their planets   
  
color. Like the senshis dresses, Gregs was Iceblue, Chads was bright red  
  
and Erics was orange.  
  
The woman that had appeared, was wearing a deep green,   
  
early 18th century dress, her hair was  
  
up in a very complexed french braid, topped by a golden crown with  
  
three diamonds in a row and over in the middle was a single  
  
emerald glistening. Her aura and the way she held her self clerly  
  
radiated that she was royal. Only Luna and Artemis seemed to recognize the  
  
person as they bowed. "Gaia, we're honored by your presence.   
  
But why have you come here?" said Luna.  
  
"Thank you Lady Luna. As I said, Endymion must pass a test to gain   
  
the Golden crystal." "What do I have to do?" asked Darien,   
  
now transformed to Endymion.  
  
"If you choose to go you'll have to face three challenges.   
  
For the heart, for the mind and for the body. Only then you can acquire   
  
the Golden Crystal and be the true Earth Knight you were meant to be."   
  
"When will I have to leave?" "You may leave when you wish to."   
  
"Usako, I'll be right back." "I trust you Darien. Come back to me".   
  
They kissed once, then Darien turned and said: "I'm ready."   
  
Gaia opened a portal. "There's no turning back once you step   
  
inside the portal" warned Gaia. Endymion bowed to Gaia then went   
  
into the portal. The portal seemed to waver around him   
  
when he went inside. He hestitated, what if he died,   
  
what if he didn't make it. No, he shrugged of those thoughts  
  
and went inside. 'I'll do whatever I can to save you Usako.'  
  
The portal seemed to be a door to a stairway that went down.   
  
He couldn't se the end of the stairs. 'Oh well, better start walking then'.  
  
He started going down the stairs, trying to figure out what kind of a test this was.  
  
It seemed like he'd walked there for ages, it was then he noticed.   
  
Lying infront of him on the floor, were a piece of a cape. He bent down and looked  
  
at it. 'Exactly like mine, but mine's whole'. He tugged at his cape an looked at it.  
  
Sure enough, there was a piece missing. 'This was strange,   
  
unless I've been going around in circles. Yeah, that must be it. Now how do   
  
I get out of this loop? Maybe I'm going the wrong way. I should be going upwards.'  
  
A laughter was heard, then everything went black.  
  
When Endymion regained consciousness, he noticed that he was in the  
  
middle of a room with no entrance. It was a small room,  
  
maybe 10x10 meters with no windows. The room was clinical white,  
  
so white that it blinded him slightly. He slowly stood up,  
  
and started looking around. Checking the far left wall,   
  
he noticed a button. 'What harm can come from pushing a button?'   
  
he thought and pushed it. Suddenly 5 youmas appeared and  
  
surrounded him. 'Okay. Shouldn't have said that.'  
  
Endymion drew his big two hands sword and waited with closed eyes.  
  
A youma came up in front of him, but he whirled around and  
  
quickly beheaded the youma that came up behind him. Then he  
  
turned and kicked the youma that was in front of him. The other  
  
youmas was stunned. They didn't think he would manage to kill  
  
one youma and there he was, with closed eyes and still he had  
  
beheaded one youma and kicked the other away. Soon they all  
  
charged at him but he jumped high in the air, avoiding getting  
  
hit by the youmas. The youmas crashed into each other, not being  
  
able to slow down. He landed behind one and swiftly beheaded it  
  
of them. The other three quickly scrambled away from him, trying to  
  
regroup. He charged at them at full speed, when he was almost there.  
  
He jumped and landed behind them. Kicking one of them away,   
  
while beheading two of them. He dispatched of the last youma and a door  
  
appeared on the left wall.  
  
Darien was falling in a black void.  
  
Darkness surronded him, the fall seemed endless.  
  
But a small light reached his eyes,  
  
the small light grew bigger and bigger untill it engulfed him.  
  
Darien woke up in his bed, hearing someone pound on his door.  
  
He went up and opened the door. A blond haired mass threw it self on him,  
  
enveloping him in a big hug.  
  
"Usako" "Usako? Who's Usako?" asked the blond girl.  
  
Darien looked down, instead of his beautiful Usako stood a  
  
blond and older version of his daughter.  
  
"Chibi-Usa? What are you doing here?" "Huh? Muffin? Don't you  
  
remember? It's our anniversery today." "What anniversery?" asked   
  
a now very confused Darien. "Our wedding anniversery, we've been married   
  
for a year now, silly you. Have you forgotten our anniversery?"   
  
"I'm not married to you!" "You are muffin, look" said Chibi-Usa pointing   
  
towards his left ring finger. Darien looked down and sure enogh,   
  
there was a simple gold wedding band.  
  
"Look Chibi-Usa, I can't be married to you." "And why not? We've been   
  
happy for a year now." "I don't love you. I Love my Usako." Chibi-Usa  
  
giggled, "But I am your Usako." "No you're not. This must be an alternate   
  
universe." "What are you talking about? You must get dressed, soon they'll  
  
all come." "I mean that there's probably one Darien that loves you like that,  
  
but he isn't me. I love my Serena, not you." "Who's Serena? Have you been  
  
cheating on me?" "I haven't cheated on you, come here. Let's talk and   
  
I'll explain or at least try to." "Okay, but you have to hurry."  
  
"This may seem strange, but I'm from an alternate universe.   
  
In wich I'm Tuxedo Kamen and Serena is Sailor Moon.   
  
It all started 1000 years ago on the moon.  
  
She was the supreme princess Serenity of the Silver alliance.   
  
Back then, the people of earth and the moon weren't allied.   
  
We respected the power each of us had, but that was it.   
  
Against all odds and rules, I met Princess Serenity and fell in love.   
  
We loved each other much. We were going to annonuce our engagement   
  
on her 18th birthday, the day when she'd recive her full power.   
  
But something happened, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse and her minions  
  
attacked. Serenity never recived her birthright and we never got married.  
  
Beryl wanted me, but I didn't want her. She thought that if she killed  
  
Serenity then, I'd go to her. She sent an attack towards Serenity   
  
that I took instead of her. She was saved but I died. I died there in her  
  
arms, the last I uttered was her name. She didn't want to live without me,  
  
so she took her own life. Her mother saved us all, by reincarnating   
  
us in the 20th century. We were so happy." said Darien with a   
  
tear in his eye.  
  
"Wow, what a story. But if you were that happy there with her,   
  
why are you here then?" "Beryl came back and we had to fight.   
  
We deffeated Beryl, but Serenity died. Again we were all reborn.   
  
I was divided in two since my wish to protect Serenity was so strong  
  
that not even the Imperial Silver Crystal could erase it.  
  
I was both Darien and Moonlight knight for awhile. Again there was   
  
an attack, this time it was two aliens. Ail and Ann.   
  
In the end we helped them realize what love was and   
  
what it could do to you. They left and we were happy,  
  
for a while." "What happened now?" "I was on a date with Usako.  
  
We were in a park, rowing on the river. We was about to kiss   
  
when a young version of you dropped in right on her head,   
  
making me kiss you. Then hell was brought upon earth.   
  
Another enemy was discovered. The Black Moon family from the future,  
  
They wanted you." "Me? Why me?" "In my reality,   
  
you were my daughter with Serenity.  
  
You had been sent to our time to get help from the Senshis.   
  
We fought the Black Moon Family and won. Everyting was quiet for a while."   
  
Darien paused and sighed.   
  
"Then it all began again. It's like a bad circle, the search for the talismans and  
  
the messiah. There's three different talismans. A sword, a mirror and an orb,  
  
each wielded by a senshi. An other senshi to be precisley. Two of them,   
  
that didn't realize that they had two of the talismans, were searching for the  
  
Messiah of light. They didn't think that the Inners could be trusted with   
  
that information, so they did their solo job. Your heart crystal were taken  
  
and eaten by the dark Messaiah. It's a bit Ironic, Sailor Saturn,   
  
one of the few who actually might stand a chance against Sailor Moon, were the   
  
dark messiah. Her own father made her transform to Mistress Nine   
  
with your crystal. You were good friends there,   
  
very good friends. She was considered to be a freak since   
  
she could heal others. But she wasn't healthy.   
  
She was always weak and tired. You met when...."  
  
"When my hat flew of and she ran to catch it." "That's right, do you remember?"  
  
"I...I remember it. She got so tired after that. Then those bullies came.   
  
I remember it all. She was, no is Sailor Saturn. It was she who saved me again  
  
after my heart crystal were taken. You lent me of your life force." "You do   
  
remember. I did lend you of my life force." "Hotaru died when she fought the daimons."  
  
"She did, but she was reborn. Michiru and Haruka took care of her after   
  
they realized that Sailor Moon was the Messiah."  
  
"But it didn't end there, right?" "No. Zircornia and   
  
the dead moon circus appeared. They were after Pegasus."   
  
"It was then Diana came to me and the senshis got their  
  
super form." "And Pegasus revived the Amazon trio,   
  
taking them back to Elysion." "The Amazon qaurtet replaced the trio.   
  
Strange that those who once fought me, later gaurded me."   
  
"The Dead Moon circus was destroyed and Nepherina was sealed away.  
  
That was the latest enemy, we had some peace...."   
  
"But they're back." "I need the Golden crystal to fight.   
  
This's one of the tests that I must complete to get the  
  
crystal. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do here."   
  
"I think I know" whispered Chibi-Usa. "How do you know?   
  
What do I have to do? "There's a Serena in this universe, my sister."   
  
"What does she have to do with this?" Chibi-Usa took his hand a led him  
  
towards a picture. "Is that your Usako?"   
  
There sitting on a bench was his Usako, kissing another man.   
  
"Who's that guy?" "That's Seiya Kou, her fiancé. I think you're  
  
meant to stop their wedding. You see Serena always fought with you,   
  
but she liked you. She even went to a bording school,   
  
so that she could be more graceful and smart. But when she returned,   
  
you'd married me. She cried every night I was there,   
  
crying for not having you there when she needed you.   
  
She never had any Tuxedo Kamen to protect her."   
  
"God, what have I've done here?" "It's not you that's been doing this,  
  
it's your alter ego. Talk to her tonight, she'll be here then without Seiya."   
  
Chibi-Usa frowned. "I never did like that man."  
  
Darien stood on the balcony, searching for his Usako. There, finaly she was.   
  
She stood there looking innocent, watching the moon. He went up to her.  
  
Carefully, not wanting to scare her. He placed his hand on her shoulder,   
  
startling her. "Oh I'm sorry, am I in your way?" asked Serena. "No, not at all.  
  
Serena, may I have a word with you?" "Why?" "I need to speak with you."   
  
"Ok. Speak then." "In private?" "Alright where?"   
  
He put his arms around her waist and leaped. "Ok, On the roof then" said   
  
a chocked Serena.  
  
"The thing is, I'm not your Darien..." Darien was cut of by Serena,   
  
"What do you mean 'my' Darien?" "The Darien that married your sister.."   
  
Again he was cut of. "But you are him, you're the man that   
  
married my sister" said Serena bitterly and turned around walking away.   
  
Darien swore silently and started towards her.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder as he caugh up with her.   
  
"Serena, please. Listen to me." Serena jerked her self free,   
  
"Why should I listen to you? I waited for you for ages,   
  
I went to a bordery school to become more gracefull   
  
and smart. Then I find you married to my sister."   
  
"Just listen to me Serena. I'm not from this universe.   
  
In my universe, I'm dating you. I've been dating   
  
you since you were 15. I've protected you since you were 14 and   
  
I've loved you for over 1000 years." "1000 years, you don't mean..."   
  
Serena trailed of. "I mean it, I know about you being Sailor Moon.   
  
In my reality we've fought our enemies and we've died for   
  
each other and the world." "What are you talking about?"   
  
Darien sighed. "It all began a 1000 years ago in my universe....."  
  
He told her everything, the love they'd shared, the enemies they'd fought.  
  
When he told her about the time when Neo King Endymion sent him the nighmares  
  
that led to them breaking up, tears flowed freely from his eyes.   
  
He couldn't see anything because of the tears. Darien stiffened when   
  
he felt arms around him. "I remember, I remember it all."  
  
whispered Serena. Darien tilted her head upwards and kissed her.  
  
Once again the blinding light enveloped him. In a flash, he was gone.  
  
Leaving a crying Serena on the roof. Then in a flash, that world to was gone...  
  
He didn't know what was up and what was down. He only knew that he had to get  
  
the crystal. It seemed like ages had passed when he finaly reached the bottom.  
  
The light died down, but there in a distance. A light flickered. He got up  
  
from the floor and started moving towards the light. He walked and walked,   
  
determind to get to the light. He didn't care for him self, only his Usako was safe.  
  
Then he'd be happy. When he finaly got to the light, he was surprised.   
  
A mirror image of himself stood there and a regal lady sat on a chair.   
  
The woman had exactly the same eyes as him. "Son, we've been waiting for you."  
  
"Who are you?" "Can't you see?" asked the woman. "No, you can't be...  
  
It couldn't be true." "And why not? We nagged on Gaia untill she agreed."  
  
"You can't be my parents, they're dead. I can't even remember them."   
  
"Would it feel better if you remembered us?" "How do I know it's not   
  
some kind of a joke?" "Search your heart" said the woman and stood on her toes  
  
and kissed his forehead.   
  
Vivid Images flowed through his head, images with the man and the woman,   
  
buying ice cream for him, playing with him, putting him to sleep.   
  
The list was endless. Emotions, memories, everything was comming back,   
  
Overwhelming him. It felt like someone was driving a truck over his head  
  
repedatley. The pain became intense, untill he finaly passed out from the pain.  
  
He layed there motionless on the floor, unconcious. The pair sat there and waited.  
  
Hours later he awoke, finding him self in a bed. Two adults sitting beside it.   
  
"You're awake now. Do you remember us now? asked the man. "Yes...Yes..I remember  
  
you, father, mother" said Darien as he sat up. "We're so proud of you.   
  
You managed to find the princess at last." "You knew even before I did?"  
  
"Gaia payed us a little visit before you were born. We were meant to tell you  
  
when you were 18." said Damon. "But we didn't, we couldn't." said Terra.  
  
"It's time for you to go now. Gaia were pleased with your results."   
  
Damon placed his hand on his wifes and then both of theirs on Dariens heart.  
  
"You didn't have to find it, you just had to prove your worth. The crystal was  
  
inside you" said Damon as they started to fade. "Always remember,   
  
that we're proud of you" said Terra. The voices were barley whipsers now.  
  
Soon they'd vanished completley. Darien felt something in his hand.   
  
It was a golden glowing crystal, that pulsed in tact with his heart beat.  
  
Suddenley, a golden flash enveloped him. He floated up in the air,   
  
about six foot up and twirled. Rose petals came from no where and enveloped him.  
  
Another flash, this time dark green, and he fell down on to the floor.  
  
"Rise Earth Knight. It's time for you to take your place among the knights."  
  
He rose slowly and examined him self. He had his usual armour,   
  
but now it was black with gold details. His big broadsword hung on his hip.  
  
Instead of a top hat, he had a gold veil that you could see through.   
  
The veil was draped around his face, showing only his eyes.   
  
He bowed low to Gaia. "Thank you Gaia," he paused, "For everything."  
  
"Go, go now. They need you at the park, she needs you" said Gaia   
  
and opened a gate.  
  
He jumped through the gate, but he didn't fall nor did he pass out.  
  
He was running in a corridor, hearing battle cries from the end.  
  
He was almost there when he heard it. "No....Moon watch out!"  
  
*************************************************************************************** 


	5. Chapter 4 : Meetings

*************************************************************************************  
  
The senshis and the knights had gathered at the lake in the park,   
  
having a picnick. Trying to act like normal teenagers for once.  
  
'Muffin, where are you?' thought Serena as she stood by the lake.   
  
Almost seven days had passed since he left. Mina smelled a flower thinking  
  
'I don't like this calm, it's to peaceful'. A loud crash was heard,   
  
Lita felt a wave of pain washing through her body. She stumbled,   
  
everyone saw it and shouted : "Lita!" "I'm okay, It hurt like hell for a while".  
  
Ami took out her computer and started to scan Lita.   
  
"Hmm...strange..." What's strange?" asked Lita. Ami was about to say,  
  
when a loud scream was heard. "YOUMA!" "It came from the western  
  
part of the park" said Raye. "Henshin yo minna" said Serena.   
  
Sudden calls from the girls and a look of focus on the guys faces,  
  
in a flash the normal looking teenagers were gons. In their place stood   
  
the legendary senshis and their knights. They looked at eachother   
  
and nodded, they ran fast towards the western part. The sight they saw,   
  
made them horrified. This didn't seem like a normal youma attack.  
  
It looked like an all war zone. Four youmas were feasting on peoples energy,  
  
draining them to the brink of death and then tossing them aside.  
  
A woman hoovering above the scene laughed, It was Aluminium Siren.  
  
Disgusted with the sight, the senshis and the knights started their attack.  
  
Working in pairs, they attacked the four youmas.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
  
"Mercury Enhanting Spear" The two Mercurys had taken the weakest youma.  
  
The youma dodged the first attack, but was hit with   
  
Mercury Knights ice spear. Sailor Mercury had started scanning the youma.  
  
She was distracted a moment and got hit. The hit sent her flying straight   
  
into a tree. The small, green youma didn't look that though but it was.  
  
"Mercury!" shouted Mercury Knight and ran to her. She stopped him with a  
  
wave of her hand, signaling that she was okay. Mercury knight started   
  
defending her while making sure that it didn't get away.   
  
Meanwhile, Both Mars were having trouble with their youma.   
  
The large dragon they were fighting, just shrugged off their attacks  
  
like it was a fly. "Mercury, scan it! Now!" shouted Mars knight.  
  
"Switch" she shouted back, "It's weak against Ice,   
  
and ours is weak against fire." The pairs switched. Finally the pairs  
  
managed to do some damage.   
  
Instead of throwing his spear at the dragon, Mercury Knight fought with it.  
  
He jabbed, thrust and blocked. That was enough distraction, Sailor Mercury  
  
saw her chance and attacked. "Mercury Aqua Mirage". As Mercury Knight saw that,  
  
he threw his spear at the dragon. The spear hit the youmas heart a moment after  
  
Sailor Mercurys attack had weakened it. It howled in pain   
  
and slowly crumbled to dust.  
  
The two Mars used the same tactic. Sailor Mars fired several arrows into the air,  
  
trapping the youma in one place. Mars Knight crept up behind it, and suddenly  
  
shouted "Mars Corona Surrond". The youma was surprised, it hadn't noticed   
  
that Mars Knight had crept up behind it. Still, the youma   
  
being unusual fast moved away in time. Barely dodging the attack.   
  
Seeing that, Sailor Mars quickly discarded her bow and   
  
put her hands together. "Mars Firebird Strike".   
  
The Phoenix soared through the air, hunting for it's prey. This time,   
  
it couldn't dodge the attack. An agonized scream was heard as it to   
  
was destroyed.  
  
The two Venuses were having a tricky time. Their youma seemed to be a shape  
  
shifter. Taking the forms of them, the two had no clue who was who.  
  
The youma toyed around with them for a while, then the shape shifting   
  
youma said something. What they heard was differently. "Takeshi, help me!"   
  
heard Venus Knight while Sailor Venus heard "Minako-chan, help me!".   
  
They turned and looked at eachother, then attacked at the same time.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock",  
  
"Venus Solar Sword".   
  
The Youma shrieked in anger as the two attacked. Since it's strength  
  
lay in the shape shifting and not it's speed or power, the youma was hit  
  
directly with both attacks. Still shrieking the youma shred to dust.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon had almost no problems with dispatching their  
  
youma. The sphinx had been defeted easely. The other senshis and their knights  
  
seemed to manage, so they'd decided that they'd go for Aluminium Siren.  
  
That battle wasn't easy, Aluminium Siren had dodge their first attacks  
  
while using her attack, "Aluminium Blind Fold". Not being able to see  
  
much, Sailor Jupiter sensed the Anima mate behind her. Wispering  
  
her attack, she turned fast and released it. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon",  
  
thinking it would have a bigger chance hitting Aluminium Siren.  
  
Aluminium Siren was surprised and didn't get out of the way.   
  
She'd managed to form a shield around her,   
  
but the thunder dragon had broken through it.   
  
Though the thunder dragon was greatly weakenend, having broken through   
  
the shield, it still managed to hurt Aluminium Siren badly. Enraged,  
  
Aluminium Siren shouted "Aluminium Dead Sun". Sailor Jupiter leaped  
  
gracefully out of the way, but Sailor Moon didn't manage to do it.  
  
"No.......Moon..Watch out!" shouted Mercury. Then the world stopped.  
  
Like a dear caught in the car lights,   
  
Sailor Moon stood there locked in the place.  
  
Closing her eyes, she thought 'I'm sorry Muffin, I couldn't do it.   
  
We'll meet again sometime.'   
  
The attack was barely inches from her face, then it disappered.   
  
Darien leaped gracefully through gate, the sight wich greeted him horrifide him.  
  
He saw Aluminium Siren attack Jupiter and Moon.  
  
While Jupiter got out of it's way, Sailor Moon stood there.  
  
Mercury shouted to Sailor Moon. When Darien heard the shout,   
  
something snapped inside of him. Acting purly on instincts,   
  
he shouted the first attack that came to his mind.  
  
"Earth World Quake". The time stopped and a vortex appeard infront   
  
of Sailor Moon, sucking up the attack.  
  
"A park was made for people to admire it's beauty.   
  
Not to be a feast for youmas. I won't let you destroy it  
  
by turning it to a banquet for youmas."  
  
Then it all started again. Sailor Moon now had managed to get to her feet,  
  
the others had spread around Aluminium Siren. Seeing that her youmas was destroyed  
  
and that she her self was surronded, she let out a battle cry. Signaling that  
  
she'd rather die then surrender. She knew she'd probably die,   
  
but she wanted to take at least one of them with her. Lashing out with a   
  
high kick towards Jupiter the battle started once more.  
  
Both of them were excellent warriors. They attacked once and then drew back,  
  
sizing the other up. Jupiter had an advantage being longer than Aluminium Siren.  
  
Again the two attacked, this time more viciously. Jupiter ducked under   
  
another high kick while punching Aluminium Siren in her stomach.   
  
Then Aluminium Siren did something surprising. From seemingley no where,  
  
she drew a quarter staff and attacked. Surprised Jupiter drew backwards,  
  
backing up against a tree. Aluminium Siren smiled thinking she'd won.  
  
Seeing the smile on the face of Aluminium Siren, Jupiter focused, it was time.  
  
She flipped over the surprised Anima mate and kicked her right into the tree.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure" shouted Jupiter. Instead of throwing the attack  
  
on Aluminium Siren, the attack grew untill it looked like a quarter staff.  
  
She stood there, waiting for Aluminium Siren to recover. The two attacked.  
  
If the two of them hadn't been focusing on killing the other,  
  
you might have thought that they were dancing. Graceful, fluid movements  
  
making it look like a dance. The two danced their deadly ballet for a long time.   
  
Neither seemed to weaken.  
  
Being desperate to end it, Aluminium Siren started insulting Jupiter. Calling her  
  
weak and desperate. Jupiter on the other hand were silent, calculating the others  
  
moves. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Aluminium Siren really were desperate,  
  
"So why don't you have a knight? The others have one, but not you."   
  
Jupiter still were silent. "I know why. You're ugly, no one wants you.   
  
Not even as a friend." Something snapped in Jupiters head. Making her movements  
  
more faster, she picked up more and more speed. Her hands were blurry as she moved.  
  
"You don't know that, you're just trying to beat me. Like hell you won't."   
  
As she said that she dropped to the ground making a quick sweep kick   
  
with her right leg. Aluminium Siren lost her balance and went down.  
  
Jupiter already standing, swung her quarter staff in a high arc   
  
towards Aluminium Sirens head.   
  
When the quarter staff was a foot from Aluminium Sirens head,   
  
an iron whip wrapped around the staff to stop it.  
  
"Iron Mouse, what the hell are you doing?" asked Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"You shouldn't be up. We thought you'd be out for another day"   
  
said Sailor Mercury. "She's my sister, I can't let you kill her.   
  
Make her human like me, please Sailor Moon.   
  
Give her a second chance" pleaded the now human   
  
Sailor Iron Mouse. Sailor Moon looked at the others.  
  
"We did it to the four sisters and Iron Mouse,   
  
why not her" said Sailor Mercury. Everyone else nodded their agrement.  
  
"Alright, Moon Cosmic Power" shouted Sailor Moon.   
  
Light enveloped the motionless anima mate, healing cuts and bruises.  
  
As the light died down, a young woman stood there.   
  
Hands raised above her head screming "Reborn" before collapsing.  
  
Iron Mouse whip disappeared as she ran towards her sister.   
  
Carefully craddling her head in her lap, she whispered soothing words.  
  
The senshis and the knights stood there watching the scene.   
  
Though they'd been attacked by the two, they couldn't   
  
help to feel sorry for them. "Sailor Moon, We should head back   
  
to the shrine now. They both need their rest" said Jupiter.   
  
"Right, but how are we going to get them there?" "We could've teleported   
  
if we had the energy, but I don't think anyone has" said Sailor Mercury.   
  
"I'll carry Aluminium Siren, someone else can help Iron Mouse" said Jupiter.   
  
Carefully picking up Aluminium Siren, Jupiter leaped up on a roof   
  
and started jumping towards the shrine.  
  
Venus Knight lifted Iron Mouse and leaped. The others followed them  
  
back to the temple.   
  
When Jupiter got to the temple she put Aluminium Siren in a bed,  
  
covering her. After she'd detransformed she walked out side the temple,  
  
the others soon arrived. She let them detransform before she approached them.   
  
"I put Aluminium Siren in your guestroom, Mars."  
  
"Good. Chad, get the extra bed." "Of course Rei-chan." "No, not rest.  
  
Need to tell you" said Iron Mouse. "You shouldn't do that,  
  
you need to rest" said Amy. "I need to tell you before it's to late."  
  
"Let's go inside then and sit down" said Rei.  
  
They went inside and sat down waiting for Rei and Lita to return   
  
with some tea and sandwiches. The senshis and their knights was a bit uneasy   
  
as they sat beside one of their former enemies. Rei came in with a tray  
  
with tea and tea cups. Lita followed with a sandwich tray. Of course,  
  
Serena started pigging out on the sandwiches. Everyone sweatdropped  
  
as Serena looked up and asked "What?" They hadn't had a chance to answer  
  
since a portal opened up in the living room. Out stepped the other senshis,  
  
Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.  
  
Sailor Saturn bowed to her princess and commander. "Your highness,  
  
The outher senshis at your service". "Stop that Saturn, you know I hated  
  
formalitys then and now". "I couldn't help it" said Saturn with a wicked smile.  
  
"Detransform and take a seat. Iron Mouse wanted to tell us something."   
  
"Iron Mouse? As in Sailor Iron Mouse the evil?" asked a surprised Neptune.   
  
Uranus on the other hand didn't waste any time.   
  
She instantly jumped infront of Serena and began her attack. "World shak..."   
  
"Sailor Uranus, stand down. The Princess has her reason" Said   
  
Saturn before detranforming. "Yes commander" grunted Uranus   
  
before detransforming. Neptune and Pluto already had   
  
detransformed and sat down in a sofa.  
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Aluminium Siren are our allies as for now.   
  
Not an enemy, all tries to hurt them will be taken as treason. They're  
  
under the supreme princess protection, understood?" said a serious looking  
  
Serena. Everyone nodded. "Wait a minute. Iron Mouse, what would you like   
  
to be called? We can't go around calling you Iron Mouse all the time" asked Amy.   
  
"I used Nezu Chuuko when I was on earth on a mission. I guess that will do."  
  
"Okey, Chuuko. Please tell us what you wanted to tell us" said Serena in a regal  
  
tone. "You know that your enemy is Sailor Galaxia right?" "Correct" said Pluto.  
  
"But you don't know what she's after, so you can't protect the things she's after."  
  
"That to is correct." "Sailor Galaxia is after a special Star seed. A star seed  
  
is something every human has." "But why does she want that star seed?" asked  
  
Mina. "What do you think? She wants to rule the universe of course. Isn't that  
  
what every villain wants?" Chuuko laughed a bitter laugh.   
  
"Everyone has a star seed except the Anima mates." "Why don't you have a star seed?"  
  
asked Michiru. "She took them from us, we should've been dead. But she kept us  
  
in her service. The only thing keeping us alive is these braclets" said Chuuko  
  
pointing on the braclets placed on her arms. "Only Galaxia can take them away."  
  
"But now you won't need them to survive since Serena made you human" said Luna.  
  
"Yes, finally we're free from Galaxia. We once were normal Sailor Senshis,  
  
untill she came. She took our lifes from us, turned our selves to mindless  
  
drones and destroyed our galaxy. For that we're in your debt your highness.   
  
We will serve you till we die." said a determind Chuuko. "Serena, turn to  
  
your princess form" ordered Luna. Serena looked at Luna strangeley  
  
then did so. "Kneel to the Supreme Princess of the Moon, Nezu Chuuko."  
  
Chuuko knelt before Serenity. "Do you Nezu Cuuko, swear to protect the  
  
Supreme Princess with your life?" "I will protect the Supreme Princess  
  
with my life or die trying to protect her" answered Chuuko.   
  
"Rise Nezu Chuuko. We will take you in our service." Chuuko rose from the floor,  
  
bowing to Serenity. "Thank you for this honour, Your highness. I won't fail you."  
  
Serenity reverted back to Serena and embraced Chuuko. "No thank you, your help  
  
will be needed." Serena let go of Chuuko and smiled. "Let's get back to business"  
  
said Lita.  
  
"Right, were were I?" "You were telling us about how your galaxy fell, but you said  
  
'Once we were normal Sailor Senhsis'. Did you refer to you and Aluminium Siren   
  
or are there more anima mates?" asked Luna. "There were 20 sailor senshis  
  
in our Galaxy. Four of us accepted the deal Galaxia gave us. Me, Aluminium Siren,  
  
Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko." "So there're two more that'll replace you now?" asked Lita.  
  
"That's right. Galaxia will send them here since she's busy in France."  
  
"France? That's were Ken is" said Lita. "Ken? You don't mean Ken Asagiri?"  
  
asked a surprised Chuuko. "You know Ken?" "Galaxia sensed some strong energy   
  
readings from him. She took a disguise as Alinoë and seduced him. She controlls  
  
him, he would do anything for her now." "I knew it was something weird with   
  
that Alinoë. She was to perfect. When I get my hands on her."   
  
Lita cracked her knuckles and punched a hole thrugh a wall. Rei sweatdropped,  
  
"Ehh..Lita try not to damage the wall to much." "Oh. Sorry Rei. I'm just to mad."  
  
said Lita through clenched teeth.  
  
Serena went up to Lita and hugged her, "Don't worry. We'll get him back." "Thanks  
  
Serena, I needed that." Lita smiled at her princess thanking Juno for letting   
  
her serve her princess.  
  
As Chuuko wavered everyone turned to her. "How are you Chuuko?" asked amy  
  
with concern in her voice. "I'm fine, just tired." "Maybe you should rest then  
  
Chuuko-chan" said Luna. Surprised Chuuko smiled at Luna. "No I need to finish  
  
this. Galaxia is in France trying to find out if Ken has the star seed that she's  
  
been looking for. Even if he hasn't it, she'll claim him. I'm assured that he isn't  
  
the one with the right star seed. He couldn't have it.   
  
Other wise she'd already taken it. Aluminium Siren will pledge her allegiance  
  
to you. The others surley would do that to if they were turned back to humans.  
  
Untill then all we can do is wait." "Thank you for your help Chuuko.   
  
If you want you can stay here while we discuss what we were discussing when  
  
Gaia came or you can rest." said Luna. "I'll stay, as I said. I'll die   
  
to protect the princess. I need to know what you're discussing so I won't   
  
interfere with your plans." "Good. Now, we were going to   
  
discuss why I've become more mature, how Minao and Eric knows eachother   
  
and what Eric meant when he first transformed." "Huh? I said something   
  
the first time I transformed?" asked Eric. "We'll discuss that later." said Luna.  
  
"As for why I've become more mature, is because I'm about to merge with   
  
Princess Serenity." "You're what?" shrieked Haruka. "Each Moon proncess recived   
  
her full power at her 18th birthday. I never did." "I remember now. You were going   
  
to recive your birthright the day Beryl attacked." said Michiru. "And now  
  
you'll finally recive your birthright" said Hotaru quietly. "Right, so now you know  
  
that. Everyone understands?" As they were about to say yes, Mina gasped.   
  
In the door way stood Aluminuim Siren.   
  
Chuuko immediatley stood and rushed over   
  
to support Aluminium Siren. They walked over to the others,   
  
as Aluminium Siren stood before Serena she knelt.   
  
"Thank you for saving me, your highness. Even though  
  
I attacked you, you showed mercy and freed me and Iron Mouse.   
  
For that I'm in your debt." "You don't have to kneel before me, rise."   
  
"One moment, Sailor Aluminium Siren. Do you wish to get revenge   
  
on Sailor Galaxia? For destroying your homeworld,   
  
for using you as a slave?" asked Luna. "I wish to avenge my people that  
  
died, I wish to get retribution." said Aluminium Siren fiercley.   
  
Serena knowing what Luna was doing transformed to Serenity.   
  
"Do you Aluminium Siren, swear to protect the Supreme Princess with your life?"   
  
"I'll protect the Supreme Princess or die trying."   
  
"Rise Sailor Aluminium Siren. We welcome you and Sailor Iron Mouse  
  
into our ranks. Fear not that you won't get a chance to get retribution." Sernity  
  
reverted back to Serena.   
  
"Now I want to know how Mina and Eric know each other. We haven't seen him  
  
around here in Tokyo with Mina." said Lita.   
  
"Well you see it started back in England...." Mina stopped.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
London, England.  
  
The alarm had alerted the police, but the teller that had pushed   
  
the alarm was dead. About twenty people layed on the floor, waiting, hoping.  
  
They knew that some of them might not make it out. One of them was already dead.  
  
The police wouldn't be able to do much, yet a small hope filled them.   
  
Everyone had heard about that mysterious girl in a sailor uniform,   
  
calling her self Sailor V.   
  
"Look it's Sailor V! She's going to save us." shouted someone. "Darn that Sailor V.  
  
Alright boys, Let's knock that bitch down." shouted one of the eight robbers.  
  
Only problem was that four of the robbers already were knocked down.  
  
Sailor V did a perfect crecent kick on the fifth robber, knocking him out.  
  
'Shit. I heard she was good but not that good' thought the leader of the robbers.  
  
While she fought her way through the remaining robbers, dodging bullets.  
  
A young man carefully crawled towards the leader. The leader being distracted  
  
by Sailor V fight, didn't notice the young man. He grabbed a pot with flowers  
  
and bashed it into the head of the leader, just as Sailor V finished of the last   
  
robber. She smiled at him and winked before she leaped up through the skylights  
  
and jumped away on the roofs.  
  
The young mans name was Eric. Other thought he was strange since he   
  
often dreamed of things that happened and easely fell into a trance.   
  
The other shunned him, he never thought someone would care for him   
  
but that would change. The clock rang at 7am the morning after   
  
the bank robbery, he knew he'd dreamed about something important   
  
but he couldn't recall it. He got up from the bed  
  
and went into the bathroom. Taking a long shower he tried to recall it.  
  
He thought about it when he brushed his teeth, when he ate his breakfast  
  
and when he walked the short distance to the school. Looking at his clock,  
  
he saw that it alread was 7:43am. 'Shit. I'm getting late' thought Eric and  
  
started sprinting towards the school. "Watch out! Sorry! Move out!   
  
Out of my Way! Sorry!" shouted someone.   
  
Mina had fallen asleep after the clock went of. She was late.   
  
'Why didn't Artemis try to wake me up' thought Mina. Artemis  
  
had indeed tried to wake Mina up. He'd yeowled and he'd scratched,  
  
but nothing did wake Mina up. Then he tried something else.  
  
"Mina, there's someone here to see you. A Brad Pitt I think he said."  
  
"What? Brad Pitt? Here? Tell him to wait a bit." shouted Mina back  
  
and rushed to the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later.   
  
"Where's Brad Pitt?" "He's not here. I couldn't think of something that'd   
  
wake you up other than that." "Why I ought to...." Mina looked at the watch  
  
she'd passed. It was 7:38. She'd 7 minutes 'till school started   
  
and it was her first day at her new school. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"  
  
"Mina, I tried to but you didn't wake up." "You should have tried harder"  
  
shouted Mina as she ran out of the house.  
  
While running, Mina shouted : "Watch out! Sorry! Move out! Out of my way!  
  
Sorry!" Mina turned her head to see if the man was alright as she  
  
sprinted down the sidewalk. *Wamm* She ran straight into someone,  
  
making the two of them fall. She landed right on top of the person.  
  
Looking down into those deep gray eyes, she lost track of time. The time seemed   
  
to have stopped. Then she regained conciusness quickly rolling of the poor  
  
guy, pulling his hand to help him get up. Looking up at the beautiful girl,  
  
he couldn't help but notice her resamblance to Sailor V. He accepted her  
  
hand and was about to say something, when they heard a clock ring.  
  
"I'm late" both said and looked surprised at the other. They both  
  
looked strangely on the other and then resumed their running.   
  
'Huh? Is she going to my school' though Eric as she took the same way as him.  
  
'Huh? Is he going to my new school? thought Mina. When they reached the  
  
school, both of them slowed down. "I'm Eric" said Eric. "Mina. Do you go to  
  
this school?" "Yeah. You?" "First day today." said Mina with a smile.  
  
"What's your first class then?" "Home Ec." "That's my first class to.   
  
I'll show you the way if you want to." "Thank you. I was a bit worried   
  
about finding my way." "I know the feeling," said Eric with a smile,  
  
"So how come you look so much like Sailor V?" "I don't know. Must be in the  
  
genes. Actually, I'm going to play Sailor V in a comming Sailor V movie,  
  
but don't tell anyone that." 'Hmm I know him from somewhere. Now where have   
  
I seen him?' "Wow. Playing Sailor V in a movie. And you're going to be in  
  
my class." Mina smiled. 'Uh oh. He's the guy from yesterday. I knew I'd   
  
seen him somewhere.'  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"We got to know eachother over the years. He knew I was Sailor V since he'd  
  
a premotion once when we were at the park. He knew that I had a crush on Alan.  
  
He didn't like me battleing alone, so he sometimes followed to make sure I had at  
  
some back up. I went to him after the explotion in that warehouse. He fixed me  
  
up and then I left for Tokyo without saying goodbye. I don't know how he found me  
  
here, but I'm happy that he did" said Mina looking lovingly at Eric.  
  
Everyone turned to Eric silently asking for the answer.  
  
Blushing, Eric cleared his throat and put his hand in his pocket. From the   
  
pocket a small braclet with a charm slipped out. Mina gasped. "You still have  
  
it?" asked Mina quietly. "I saved it since it was one of the few things   
  
you'd left." Mina carefully picked it up. "This's like one of ours   
  
communicators. It can send and reply different messages. I gave on to   
  
Eric, so he'd know what was going on." "At first I was devastated, My Miko-chan  
  
had left me. But then about a month later, I heard something I never   
  
had heard before. The bracelet was beeping franticly in the middle of the  
  
night. I picked it up and watched it. I heard Mina voice calling all the  
  
senshis to the park in Juuban. I knew Juuban was in Tokyo, so I tried going  
  
there. But my parents stopped me. It took a while to convince them,  
  
but I got away from England and got here. Finally seeing Miko-Chan."   
  
A single tear slipped from Minas eye. "I'm sorry I left you, I didn't  
  
want to but it was for the best for you. I didn't want you to get killed."  
  
sobbed Mina. Eric embraced Mina. "I would gladly give my life up,  
  
instead of you giving yours up." The others took that as a que and moved out  
  
from the living room, moving to Reis kitchen.  
  
"Look there's no point in continuing this today. Everyone go home and  
  
rest." ordered Serena. "Chuuko and....wait a minute. Aluminium Siren,  
  
we can't call you that to." said Rei. "She's right. Is there something   
  
special you want to be called Aluminium Siren?" asked Amy.   
  
"I guess since Iron Mouse uses her disguise name as her real name,   
  
I can do that to." "Umm..What's your disguise name then?" asked Amy.  
  
"Ayasai Reiko. Just so we don't have any mistakes with 'Reiko' and 'Rei',  
  
call me Iko." "Good Iko. You and Chuuko can stay here." said Rei.   
  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality even though we don't deserve it"  
  
said the two former anima mates. "What's done is done. It can't be changed.  
  
Everything is in the past, you have to let go of it." said Serena with a smile.  
  
"Good Night" called everyone as they went their separate ways.  
  
'Again, I walk away alone. Why did Galaxia go after Ken. Why oh why?'   
  
thought Lita as she walked to her apartment. Putting the key inside the  
  
lock to her apartment, Lita sighed. She to wanted someone to be there for her,  
  
to catch her when she fell. She made herself a cup of tea and curled up  
  
infront of her tv. 'Nothing new or intressant.' thought Lita as she fell asleep  
  
on the couch. Lita slept there, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep.  
  
A darkness surronded her, trying to pull her apart. She couldn't breathe,  
  
she couldn't see. Everything was black, a shrill beeping noise started echoing  
  
through the darkness. Then something came for her. A man with a dagger walked up.   
  
The darkness held her in one place as he made a slashing motion towards her  
  
throat. She awoke statled to feel pain in her neck.   
  
Hearing her communicator beeping on her nightstand, she walked towards her  
  
bedroom. When she passed a mirror in the hallway, she stopped. What she saw  
  
horrifide her. A thin dark red line had appeared on her throath,   
  
dark red blood ran down her throat. The beeping was more intense now,   
  
so she hurried to it. Picking it up she made sure that her throat couldn't   
  
be seen. "Jupiter here" "Already" said Mina, "Anyway, we're having an   
  
emergency meeting now. Eric had a premotion."   
  
"I'll be there. Just need to change." Lita quickly put on her clothes   
  
then leaped from her balcony up on the roof. Then she started jumping from  
  
rooftop to rooftop. She was almost there when a voice was heard.  
  
"Crow Enchanting Reflection".  
  
Lita leaped out of the way, barely doging the attack.  
  
She knew she couldn't transform, the only thing she could   
  
do was to hope that the others would come and save her.   
  
Quickly running, Lita did a jump kick. Lead Crow managed to dodge  
  
and countered with a blow to Litas stomach. Getting hit full force   
  
by Lead Crows fist made Lita drop to the ground. "Nyanko Dark Fire."  
  
Dark waves of fire crashed into Lita making her scream out loud in pain.  
  
"Nyanko? What are you doing here?" Lead crows tone demanded an answer.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? Starting a conga line?   
  
I'm here for her start seed." Lead crow snorted, "As if, I'm getting her  
  
star seed." "No you won't. I will" said Tin Nyanko with a snug smile.   
  
Enraged with Tin Nyanko, Lead Crow attacked. "Crow Enchanting Reflection."  
  
A mirror reflecting a dark crow with spread wings enveloped Tin Nyanko.  
  
Nyanko just laughed and went out from the attack without a single scratch.   
  
"Oh, Galaxia-sama must've given me a new power. Prepare to surrender!  
  
Nyanko Dark Fire" at the same time someone shouted "Aluminium Neutrulize."  
  
On a roof top next to theirs stood the Sailor Senshis, the crecent moon   
  
shining brightly behind them. Only the silhouettes of them could be seen.  
  
"Lita!" shouted everyone. Mercury jumped over to Lita's side to scan her.   
  
"She's alive, but barely" shouted she to the others. "Good, more of you.  
  
Now we can get rid of you all" said Lead Crow. "What we? I'll get rid of   
  
them. Die!" Tin Nyanko attacked again. This time with physical attacks.   
  
Lead Crow dodged a high spin kick and moved backwards to attack.   
  
Seeing this the Senshis were going to interwene. But Aluminium Siren   
  
stopped them. "That won't be necessary. My attack neutrulized their   
  
powers, they won't be able to attack with their attacks for a while.   
  
I suggest you let them fight for a while. They've been like that   
  
ever since....Ever since we betrayed our world." Sailor Moon nodded,   
  
"Okay, but if that won't work. We'll go in." The senshis watched   
  
with horror as the two fought madly.   
  
At first it seemed like it was going to be a normal fight,   
  
but it weren't a normal fight. Both of them were determind to kill eachother,  
  
having forgot the audience. The battle seemed to rage for hours,  
  
but in reality it hadn't beem more than five minutes before   
  
Sailor Moon turned to Aluminium Siren and Iron Mouse. "I'll end this now   
  
wether or not you agree." The two nodded after a while. "Please don't   
  
kill them" pleaded Aluminium Siren, "They were and are our sisters   
  
after all." "I won't kill them if it's not necessary." Sailor Moon   
  
turned towards the combatants. "Stop!" shouted she with a voice that   
  
demanded to be obeyed. "Please sisters, Remember the good times"   
  
pleaded Iron Mouse. "Good times? What Good times, there are no   
  
good times" said Lead Crow. "Sailor Moon, Help them. Heal them to."   
  
"We don't want your help. We don't need your help" said Tin Nyanko   
  
while hitting Iron Mouse hard, sending her right into a door.  
  
Aluminium Siren rushed to her sisters side and cradled her head in   
  
her lap. "You may kill us if you want to, but know that all we   
  
wanted for you was your freedom" said Aluminium Siren softly.   
  
"Our freedom? We are free" claimed Lead Crow. "Do you really,"   
  
said Aluminium Siren, "Look inside your self. You've destroyed   
  
places for star seeds, taken innocents lifes and worst of all.   
  
Betrayed your code of honur and your sisters." Iron Mouse   
  
struggled to rise, "You really think you're free, but the only   
  
reason you're alive is because of those bracelets. Bracelets that   
  
only Sailor Galaxia can take off. You're just her puppets, slaves.   
  
I never thought I'd see a once proud senshi acting like a slave   
  
to another, Now I see my two sisters as slaves" said a clearly   
  
disgusted Iron Mouse. That speach seemed to work it's way into  
  
their heads, they slowly lowered their hands and moved towards them.   
  
Then Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko heard a voice inside them. Whispering   
  
that Iron Mouse and Aluminium Siren was dead, that the ones before   
  
them just were simple illusions, that they served the true purpose.   
  
Both of them stopped foots from the senshis and knights.   
  
Simultaneos they attacked, "Crow Enchanting Reflection."   
  
"Nyanko Dark Fire." Everyone leaped out of the way. Aluminium Siren   
  
and Iron Mouse helped eachother, while Venus Knight carefully   
  
lifted the now unconcious Lita.   
  
"Get Lita out of here!" ordered Sailor Moon. Nodding,   
  
Venus Knight started jumping away from the battle scene.   
  
"Don't worry about that. We'll get them any way." said Tin Nyanko   
  
with a snug smile. "Are you going to talk or take care of them?"   
  
asked Lead Crow. Tin Nyanko didn't even bother to answer that,   
  
instead she attacked. "Nyanko Dark Fire." Lead Crow was annoyed that   
  
Tin Nyanko didn't answer, but decided that she could kill her later.   
  
She to attacked the senshis that now had scattered. "Crow Enchanting Reflection."   
  
The senshis and the remaining knights tried to find any gaps in the two   
  
anima mates defence while dodging their attacks. Sailor Mercury was first,   
  
seeing Tin Nyanko being distracted by Tuxed mask she powered up and launched   
  
her attack. "Mercury Aqua Rapsody." Tin Nyanko didn't notice the attack   
  
untill it impacted...... On her shield. "You think I'm that stupid?  
  
I have a shield unlike my sisters. Pah. Letting your gaurd down never   
  
is good, you can get killed." said Tin Nyanko as she kicked Sailor Mercury   
  
right under her ribs. Mercury felt the air getting pressed out from her lungs.   
  
Tin Nyanko then kicked her so Sailor Mercury laid on her back.   
  
Nyanko placed her foot on Mercurys throath, efficently cutting of her   
  
air supply. Mercury couldn't breathe, it felt like a 100 ton weight had   
  
been placed on her chest. Tin Nyanko knew that someone could attack,   
  
making her lose her focus. So she extened her shield,   
  
creating a barrier that hindered the Senshis and knights to help their   
  
friend and lover. Black and silver spots now danced before Sailor Mercurys eyes,  
  
Her last concious thought was 'I failed you princess. I will be back.'  
  
Venus knight had jumped about three blocks from the battle when Lita stirred.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and shook her head, being dizzy from the blows.  
  
"Are you okay Lita?" Then she fainted again as he finished his question.  
  
Venus knight shook his head as she fainted. 'Guess she wasn't okay.'   
  
Then she spasmed, arching her back, clawing at something unseen at her throat.  
  
He quickly put her down and checked her pulse. He searched her wrists,   
  
he searched her throat and he put his hand over her heart, no beat.   
  
***************************************************************************** 


	6. Chapter 5 : Fallen

*******************************************************************************  
  
Venus knight started to panic. "Come on Lita. You're a fighter.  
  
Don't die. You can't die, they need you." said Venus knight while   
  
pumping on her chest over her heart, trying to revive her. He pumped   
  
franticly, but she never woke up. After four minutes, Venus knight  
  
gave up. 'She's dead, the senshi of Jupiter has fallen.   
  
Destiny will be changed' thought Venus knight before everything went black.  
  
Lita floated around in an emerald light. The light was warm and sothing.  
  
She had felt the intense pain from her wounds that were covering her body,  
  
but now, the pain was gone. She felt...Secure. A feeling she hadn't felt for   
  
long. Voices echoed through the silence. They felt more like whispers from  
  
the past, rather than whispers from the present. "Awake now, awake."   
  
"You're needed, stand up." "Rise, daughter. Rise and accept your birthright."   
  
Another voice filled her head. "Come on Lita. You're a fighter. Don't die.   
  
You can't die, hey need you." It was that last voice that made   
  
Lita struggle to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavier than iron,   
  
but she did it. She knew that someone needed her.   
  
A man and two women stood before her. The man and one of the women   
  
stood infront of her, the other stood behind the couple. "Lita,   
  
it's been so long" said the woman infront of her with tears   
  
running down her cheeks. The man also had tears in his eyes.   
  
Both of them went forward and embraced her. "Mother. Father."   
  
whispered Lita. "It's been a long time Hercules" said the man.  
  
"Am I...Am I dead?" asked Lita with concern in her voice, she   
  
didn't want to leave her friends. After all, she needed to protect   
  
them. "Fear not chosen one, 'tis be not your time. You've long time   
  
before you 'till it's time to go. A long and hard time.  
  
You'll face many obstacles beofre you may rest" said the woman   
  
that stood behind Litas parents. The woman carried her self with an   
  
unearthly grace, it was clear that she was of royal birth.  
  
Lita was confused. She knew that the woman who'd embraced her was   
  
her mother, but this woman was also her mother. She knew it deep   
  
inside of her self. They were her mothers, but how?   
  
"I see your confusion. I am your mother as is Shizuka.   
  
Only from different time periods."   
  
"You were...are my mother from the Silver Millenia?"   
  
"I am. Now it's time for you to accept your bithright.  
  
Kneel before me." Lita did as she was told. "Princess Makoto, Lita Kino,   
  
Sailor Jupiter. The time has come for the chosen one to accept her   
  
rightfull birthright. You will know what to do, use the power to defeat   
  
the evil and to protect your friends. You will face hard times,   
  
friends might be foes and foes might be friends. Never doubt your instincts,   
  
seek advice from the golden ones if needed, but never doubt.   
  
Do what you feel is right. Do you accept your birthright?"  
  
Lita didn't doubt a second. "I, Princess Makoto, Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter,   
  
hereby accept my birthright." As she spoke the last letter the light  
  
engulfed her.   
  
The emerald light became more and more dark untill it was  
  
almost black. She couldn't see her parents. The Dark light then  
  
seemed to shrink. She could feel it trying to push it way into her body,   
  
merging with her. It hurt, It hurt much. The pain was intense,   
  
she wanted to cry out but didn't. She had accepted her birthright and   
  
she'd endure the pain that came with it. She accepted the pain as   
  
a part of her and the pain stopped. The dark emerald light finally   
  
merged with her. The feeling was strange. She was aware of every   
  
bit of this place. She could feel the power coursing through her   
  
veins. She knew that she could protect them now. She was strong  
  
and she was...floating. That interrupted Litas thoughts as she realized   
  
that she were floating. Yelping as she looked down, she saw her parents   
  
down there. She touched her back and felt wings on her back. The wings   
  
weren't like Eternal Sailor Moons, they were more like angels wings.  
  
She folded them and dived towards her parents, enjoying the feel of   
  
wind blowing through her hair.  
  
"You've grown so much. I'll miss you" said Shizuka. "And I'll miss you  
  
to" said Litas father. They hugged eachother before Litas parents slowly   
  
started to fade. Soon nothing was there. Where they had stood only seconds ago,  
  
nothing could be seen. She knew she wasn't alone there   
  
and slowly turned towards the queen of Jupiter.   
  
"The prophecy has finally started. The goddess walks on earth again.   
  
Go daughter, fullfill your destiny. Help your friends." the queen waved   
  
as she to faded away. A lone tear slipped from Litas eye. She didn't   
  
know what she meant about the prophecy and the goddess who once   
  
walked on earth again. But she'd help her friends, no matter how high   
  
the cost might be. Now how would she get out of here thought Lita.   
  
A portal appeared behind her and a voice was heard in her head again.   
  
"Go. Mercury hasn't much time left." Lita ran towards the portal   
  
and jumped through.  
  
The senshis had knocked Lead Crow unconcious and were now trying to break   
  
through Tin Nyankos shield. They tried attacking in pairs,   
  
in waves and in group. But Nyankos shield was to strong. To show   
  
them that she was just playing with them, she removed her foot for a   
  
while from Mercurys throat. Nyanko laughed when she saw them attacking.  
  
Suddenly a portal appeared next to the rooftop.   
  
A light shone through and they could make out a silhouett  
  
running towards them. The figure jumped out and floated instead of falling.  
  
Lita had finally reached the end of the tunnel and jumped through the portal.  
  
She was surprised when she saw the road under her and quickly unfolded her wings.  
  
Lita was wearing her usual fuku, but her tiara was gone. Instead   
  
the mark of Jupiter shone brightly. She clearly had a different stance.   
  
A stance that showed that she was of royal birth and showed that she   
  
knew how to fight. Her choker was gone and in it's place was a plain   
  
silver chain with a lightening bolt dangling from it. Instead of her boots,   
  
she now wore low healed shoes. She didn't have any shoulder pads on   
  
her fuku amd her broach was replaced by a small pin with the insignia of Jupiter.   
  
The others could feel her radiating power, a power that could   
  
destroy everything. But they didn't fear her, they knew and trusted her.   
  
Sailor Jupiter knew that and smiled. She then turned towards Tin Nyanko.  
  
Tin Nyanko had lost her focus once the ^New^ senshi had arrived. Her foot  
  
though still remained on Sailor Mercurys throat. "Remove the foot" demanded  
  
Sailor Jupiter in a voice that demanded immediate obediance. Getting cocky  
  
Tin Nyanko replied "Why should I. You can't beat me." "Oh really?" said   
  
Sailor Jupiter with a smile. "Give me your best shot" said Nyanko.   
  
"Jupiter!" called Aluminium Siren, "Spare her. We'll heal them." Jupiter  
  
nodded to Aluminium Siren and then turned. With a malicious smile she  
  
twisted her wrist and a staff appeared. The staff was a tall as Jupiter  
  
and shone brightly in the moon's clear light. On top of it was a ball   
  
of black opal. On the ball were five deadly spikes of diamonds. Four of the  
  
spikes were placed in the four directions, north, south, east and west   
  
on the ball and the last was placed on top of it.   
  
The staff it self was made of pure platinum.   
  
"Jupiter Morning Star Evolution" called Jupiter as she spun in a circle  
  
with the staff rotating around her. She stopped and swinged the staff   
  
in a high arc, bringing it down on the shield of Tin Nyanko. The shield   
  
immediatly collapsed and some of the attack actually hit Tin Nyanko.  
  
"Heal them Sailor Moon." said Jupiter. "Right. Moon Cosmic Power" shouted  
  
Sailor Moon. Pink light engulfed the two anima mates, healing  
  
their wounds, making them human. The two spun around eachother as they   
  
rotated. Slowly lifting their arms over their heads, they shouted "Reborn"  
  
in unison before promptly collapsing. Everyone except Jupiter rushed towards  
  
the two collapsed anima mates. As they saw that they were okay, they turned  
  
towards Lita. Their eyes asking the silent question.   
  
'Were did you get that new attack?'  
  
Inwardly Jupiter sighed and said. "Senshi meeting tomorrow at Rei at noon."  
  
Jupiter detransformed and disapperead in a flash.  
  
Lita appeared in a deserted alley next to her apartment.  
  
Seeing that no one was around Lita went up to her apartment   
  
and collapsed on her bed, not caring if she slept with her clothes on.  
  
Sleep claimed her and soon she slept, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep.  
  
Lita stood on a barren planet, a cold, hostile environement.   
  
Deep inside of her self, she knew she was connected with this planet.  
  
A thought dawned upon her, this was Jupiter, her planet. As soon as she  
  
realized this, the planet seemed to waver. Like a curtain   
  
was pulled away, Rivers, plants, animals and even houses appeared.   
  
Thinking it couldn't be true, Lita walked towards a house near her.   
  
Comming closer to the house, she realized that it wasn't a house.   
  
It was a temple, she stepped in side the temple. The sight made   
  
her think. There was a large statue of her in scale. 'Why was a  
  
statue of her placed in a sacred temple like that?' thought Lita.  
  
"Because you're the one" said a voice from behind her.   
  
Lita turned around abruptly and lashed out with her right arm.  
  
As she saw that the one that had talked was an old man, she stopped   
  
her arm inches from the mans throat. "Who're you?" "Remember Makoto.  
  
Remember your Highness." Lita gasped, it couldn't be him, not him.  
  
"Mangetsu? Is it you? No, it can't be true. You're dead!" said Lita   
  
as she shook her head. "Do I look dead to you?" Again Lita shook her  
  
head. "No, you don't. But I saw you fall in the last battle. The day  
  
the Silver Millenia fell." "I did fall in that battle to protect you,  
  
but the goddess wasn't finished with me. She healed me and sent me   
  
here," Mangetsu paused, "Makoto, Not everyone died in the   
  
last battle. Jupiter never fell, the planetary defense made it   
  
look like a dead planet. Your people still lives and they need you.  
  
"What do you mean that they need me?"   
  
"You've accepted your birthright, the time has now come   
  
for you to lead your people and to save the worlds from total   
  
destruction." "But why me? I'm just a senshi protecting the   
  
Supreme Princess." "Makoto let's sit down and talk."  
  
They sat down in two comfortable chairs that appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"You're just not a senshi protecting the supreme princess,   
  
you're an incarnation of the goddess Juno.   
  
There's a prophecy stating that the Silver Millenia   
  
would fall, and that some of those who died would be reborn,   
  
that there would come a time when the goddess would have to   
  
walk on earth again. No one knew untill the day you were born.   
  
You learned how to talk and walk almost instantly.   
  
You acted more like a seven or eight year old when you   
  
were three. When you were fourteen, you looked exactly like the goddess.  
  
That was when we found the prophecy. It stated that you were   
  
the incarnation of the goddess and that you'd be needed in the future."  
  
"So I'm the goddess Juno incarnated." "Yes, I've guided your people   
  
and now. Now, the time has come for me to guide you." At that the world  
  
faded away and a shrill beeping was heard.   
  
Lita slammed her hand down on her alarm clock to stop the sound.   
  
Slowly she groggily made her way to the bathroom to fix herself up.   
  
While brushing her teeth Lita tought. 'What a strange dream.   
  
It couldn't be real.' As she walked in her bedroom Lita shrieked at the  
  
sight. On her bed sat a black cat with streaks of green in it's fur.  
  
"Oh calm down. Don't you remember that I'm from Mau?" "Mangetsu?   
  
I thought it was a dream." "Well it wasn't. I'm here aren't I?" said   
  
Mangetsu with a hint of sarcasm. Lita went up to Mangestu and hit him  
  
on his nose. "Don't get to cocky now 'Getsui'." "Mako, don't call me that.  
  
You know I hate it." "You'll live and remember the name's Lita now."  
  
"Of course I KNEW that." Mangetsu rolled his eyes. "Come on now.   
  
We have a meeting to attend to. Then you can explain for me and the rest   
  
of the senshis and knights." Lita grabbed her jacked and locked the   
  
apartment door after Mangetsu and her self. They slowly walked  
  
towards Cherry Hill temple.   
  
The others were already there when they got there. "Sorry, I overslept  
  
and Mangetsu didn't wake me." said Lita and gestured towards Mangetsu.   
  
"Lita overslept? Impossible!" said Mina. "Mangetsu??" shrieked Luna and   
  
Artemis at the same time. "You know the cat?" asked Mina.   
  
"Mangetsu were a servant to Jupiters goddess Juno back   
  
in the Silver Millenia." said Artemis.   
  
"We thought he died in the last battle, but he didn't." said Luna.  
  
"Actually, I did die back in the Silver Millenia but the goddess wasn't  
  
through with me," Mangetsu paused, "She revived me and ordered me to lead  
  
the people at Jupiter untill she again would walk on earth."   
  
"People at Jupiter?" asked Luna. "They're alive?" asked Rei.   
  
"Goddess walking on earth again?" asked Artemis.   
  
'Where have I read that?' thought Eric. "Calm down, he'll answer   
  
your questions one at the time" said Lita with a voice that   
  
stated that it was either that or nothing.  
  
"As I said, I was ordered to lead the people at Jupiter by the Goddess Juno.  
  
Jupiter had worked on a new defense system for a long time. The   
  
system made the planet look uninhabitant and dead.   
  
The system worked and gradually we began taking contact with the other  
  
planets to see if it had worked for them as well. It had been decided  
  
on before hand that if the Silver Millenia would fall and the systems actually   
  
worked, that all planest would cease communication with eachother.  
  
We would remain hidden untill the day the goddess would walk on earth again.   
  
Now the time has come." "Now I know!" said  
  
Eric and jumped up from his seat. Everyone sweatdropped as Eric jumped.  
  
Eric blushed as he saw the others and took his seat. "Sorry, but I just  
  
remembered that I read something about that when I was knocked unconcious  
  
with Lita earlier." "Huh?" said everyone.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
He searched her wrists, he searched her throat and he put his   
  
hand over her heart, no beat. Venus Knight tried to revive Lita.  
  
But she was dead. "Come on Lita. You're a fighter.  
  
Don't die. You can't die, they need you." Then blackness claimed him,   
  
Venus knight slumped forward on Litas body. Everywhere it was black,   
  
the darkness surronded him. A light flickered in a distance,   
  
carefully he moved towards the light. The light seemed to get   
  
stronger when he got closer. From a small light to a candle light   
  
to a torch. When he got there the light now was a roaring fire,   
  
warming him. A chair was placed facing the fire,   
  
an arm rested on the armrest. "Greetings Venus Knight, or should I   
  
say Eric or Takeshi?" "Who are you? How do you know me?" Eric   
  
demanded the answers. "Now, Now I wouldn't be a good goddess if I   
  
didn't know the name's of my avatars" said the woman that now stood   
  
up facing him. "Venus!" exclaimed Venus knight as he dropped to   
  
his knees. "Rise Venus Knight. The time has come, the prophecy has   
  
begun." "What prophecy?" Venus flicked her wrist   
  
and a scroll appeared in her hand. "Take this, You will know how to get  
  
it when it will be needed," Venus handed him the scroll, "Go now.  
  
You're needed." A portal opened and swallowed him. He fell through  
  
the darkness, spiraling towards a light.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
" 'Reborn' was the first thing I heard when I came back. Then I didn't  
  
think that much about the scroll. But I had managed to read some of it  
  
before I was sent away." "Ah, Venus gave you the scroll. Good,   
  
You do know why it was you who got the scroll?" asked Mangetsu.   
  
"Err..No. Why did I get the scroll? I mean, Why me?" "They always   
  
say that," Mangetsu sighed, "Back In the Silver Millenia when   
  
you had been chosen as the Venus Knight, everything went haywire.  
  
You see, ever since you were a child you had made predictions.  
  
Predictions that became true. That was why you got the scroll.   
  
The prophecy it self had been made by the first Serenity   
  
before she died after having used the maximum power of the   
  
Imperial Silver Crystal." "So what does the prophecy say?" asked Mina.  
  
"If you'd do the honor" said Mangetsu. Eric smiled and flicked his wrists  
  
in a complex pattern. The scroll appeared in his hand. He gave it to   
  
Mangetsu who carefully opened it.   
  
The prophecy read :  
  
"There will be a time,  
  
When the Supreme Goddess will be needed.  
  
There will be a time,  
  
When a great civilization will be destroyed.  
  
There will be a time,   
  
When the Supreme Goddess will walk on earth again.  
  
Ages will come,  
  
Ages will pass.  
  
The Darkness will return,  
  
Stronger than before.  
  
The light will be needed,  
  
But she will not decided the outcome.  
  
The lost one will fight the chosen one.  
  
The chosen one, she and she alone will decide the outcome.  
  
The ones of Eternal Ice will sothe the lost ones rage with their ice  
  
Rageing Phoenixes will fuel the One Chosens desire to conquer  
  
The Light beings will help guide her path  
  
Wind and Water shall make way for her  
  
The Death bringers will bow to her will and do her bidding  
  
One more may aid the One Chosen  
  
The path will divide in two for the Mysterical  
  
One path promise rest and peace for a while  
  
The other brings greater power and greater responsibilities  
  
But beaware the awakening of the one of Lightening.  
  
Is he lost, then all be for nothing.   
  
The chosen one is connected with him,  
  
Is he lost, then all be for nothing.  
  
And the world will end,  
  
Beware the awakening of the one of Lightening.  
  
Fear his wrath, but fear his wakening more."  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************* 


	7. Chapter 6 : Deathbringers

*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hmm..Now that was a positive phrophecy," said Minako,   
  
"What does it mean?" A sweat drop formed above each members head.  
  
"Well, 'The supreme Goddess will be needed'   
  
would mean that the goddess Juno would be needed. She was   
  
the supreme goddess in the Silver Millenia." said Luna.  
  
"Yeah, and 'A great civilazation will fall' must be the  
  
fall of the Silver Millenia," said Artemis,   
  
"'The supreme Goddess will walk on earth again' must alude to   
  
Lita being the incarnation of Juno," Luna frowned, "That must  
  
be why her power felt different." "You felt it to? asked Artemis.   
  
"Uhh. Guys aren't we getting of the topic now?" asked Serena.   
  
"Sorry" chourused the two cats.  
  
"'Ages will come ages will pass' is quite self explaining.  
  
It's been so long since the fall," Luna sighed,   
  
"And 'the darkness will come back stronger than before' is   
  
self explaining to." said Mangetsu. "Hey isn't Serena the light?"  
  
asked Iko. "She is the light, the messiah, but as the prophecy says.  
  
She won't decide the outcome." "Who's the chosen one?" asked Greg.  
  
"That's Lita." said Setsuna. "So Lita will decide the outcome  
  
of this prophecy." stated Hotaru. "Yes, she will." said Mangetsu.   
  
"Then who is the lost one?" asked Chad. The two former anima mates  
  
had been quiet untill now. They looked at eachother to see  
  
if they'd both had the same thought and nodded in agrement   
  
as they knew. "It's Sailor Galaxia. She was a proud and strong   
  
senshi before the accident with Chaos. It was after she sealed  
  
chaos inside of her self that she was turned. She's the lost one."  
  
"Ahh. So that's why Sailor Galaxia turned." said Artemis.  
  
"The next part of the prophecy is easy to understand.  
  
It's the senshis and their knights that it's alluding to.  
  
'The ones of Eternal Ice will sothe the lost ones rage with their ice'  
  
Mercury was covered by the eternal ice even though it was so near the sun"  
  
said Mangetsu.  
  
"And the royal emblem of Mars is the phoenix" said Rei.  
  
"We are the light beings. Our attacks is based on light" said Eric.  
  
"I Know, I know!!" said Serena as she jumped up and down.  
  
Everyone fell back at Serenas announcement. "Hey. Don't be like that.  
  
If you're I won't tell you." "Okay then Meatball head. Tell us oh great messiah!"  
  
said Rei sarcasticly. Serena quickly blew a raspberry at Rei before turning to   
  
the others. "It's oblivious. Sailor Saturn and her knight was kown as  
  
the death bringers since they could wipe out whole planets together   
  
without breaking a sweat. It's the next part that's confusing.  
  
The mysterical one with the divided path. I wonder who it could be"  
  
"That isn't important. Right now we need to find Jupiter Knight   
  
and see to that he isn't lost and that he isn't awakened."   
  
said Setsuna firmly. "But how will we find him?" asked Amy.   
  
"Search for high energy readings over the world and   
  
we'll see if it's him. It will be quite easy to find  
  
the right signature. The hard part is if we're to late." said Setsuna.  
  
"What about your knights? Setsuna and Hotaru? Have they been found or?"   
  
asked Minako. "Kagato is watching the gate for now. He will come   
  
when he is needed," said Setsuna, "Locke is sleeping now,  
  
he to will come when he's needed." As Setsuna said that, Erics eyes  
  
rolled up in his head and he started shaking. "She will come,   
  
she will come sooner than you think." After saying that Erics body   
  
stopped convulsing and turned limp. "Eric!" screamed Minako.  
  
"Carry him to the bed and let him rest. The foreseeing always  
  
made him tired." said Mangetsu. Lita waved her hand and Erics body  
  
seemed to waver and then disappeared. "He's in the next room now.  
  
You can go to him later. Now where are Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko."  
  
"We are here" said Lead Crow. Serena rose and morphed to Serenity.  
  
The two sister senshis knew what would be required of them and transformed.  
  
"Will you swear allegiance to the Supreme Princess Serenity?"   
  
asked Luna. "We swear allegiance to the Supreme Princess Serenity.   
  
We live to protect her and we will die protecting her and   
  
this realm." said the two former anima mates. "Rise" said   
  
Serenity in a regal tone before stepping down and reverting back  
  
to Serena.   
  
"What should we call you know?" asked a curious Rei. "Iron Mouse  
  
and I use our disguise names." said Iko to help. "Then I to will use my  
  
disguise name as my name. My name will be Karasuma Akane"   
  
said Lead Crow. "Good. How about you then Nyanko?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Since I didn't have a disguise here, I think I'll use Karasuma  
  
Shizuka. If it's okay with you Lead...Err. Sorry old habit. Akane."  
  
"I'd be honored if you'd use Karasuma." said Akane. As Akane said   
  
that Setsuna stiffened. "There's an attack at the park."   
  
"Let's go everyone" said Serena. The senshis and knights quickly  
  
transformed and leaped up on the roofs. They jumped from roof  
  
to roof to get to the park. The sight wasn't as gruesome as it   
  
had been the last time. Above the ground hovered a young man.  
  
"Ken!" screamed Lita. The man stopped draining the people in the  
  
park. "Not Kenny" said Ken as he lowered him self onto the ground.  
  
As 'he' touched the ground, the glamour fell and Sailor Galaxia  
  
stood in 'his' place. "I see you have betrayed me." said Galaxia.  
  
"It's not we who has betrayed someone. It's you who has betrayed   
  
the people in this universe" shouted Lead Crow. "As if, I saved   
  
this universe when chaos was sealed inside of me. I will rule this  
  
universe to make peace." At that Galaxia began attacking.   
  
"Galaxial Dome...Enclose!" A dome appeared around the senshis  
  
and knights, trapping them. Dark energy started crackling inside   
  
the dome, hitting the senshis and knights. They tried attacking  
  
separatley, in pairs and together. But the dome wouldn't break.  
  
Mercury knight, Venus knight and Endymion was unconicous.   
  
Mars knight and Sailor Mercury were on their knees. Everyone  
  
else were barely handling the power that hit them repedatley.  
  
A young man looked from the shadows, feeling the pain that his  
  
counterpart felt. He moved slowly in the shadows, making sure   
  
that he wasn't seen. A scream was heard, that voice....   
  
He knew he recognized it. He'd knew who it was even if he was blind.   
  
As he heard that, something snapped inside of him. "Saturn Death Moons"  
  
The young man shoted the phrase and 16 small moons appeared around the  
  
mans glaive. Revolving around it clockwise as he turned the   
  
other way. When he had made a full circle, he stopped before he swung   
  
the glaive in a high arc towards the dome, slicing at it.   
  
The moons that revolved the glaive shot forward  
  
as the glaive was pointed directly at the dome. They sped towards  
  
the dome and shattered it instantley. Galaxia shrieked as she felt  
  
the dome crashing. "Who was that?" Galaxias tone demanded and answer.  
  
The man stepped forward. "I will not let you destroy this world."  
  
"So. The saturnian knight has awakened. The only knight that would  
  
have a chance against me." "Actualy no. Now that Endymion has the   
  
golden crystal and is the Earth knight, he to would   
  
rival your power." quipped Saturn Knight. "Don't mock me Saturn   
  
knight." "Or what? you'll blast me with those powers of yours?  
  
Blah blah wuf wuf." Galaxia was enraged at Saturn knights tone.  
  
"Let's see how you feel if I kill your counterpart over here."  
  
"Yeah, as if Galaxia. I'm stronger than you and we both know it."  
  
The tow squared of and was about to move in on eachother when   
  
they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Where is Ken?! Jupiters tone demanded an answer. "Ken? Ken Asagiri?  
  
The pretty little boy?" "Yes, the pretty little boy" said Jupiter  
  
through clenshed teeth. "Why should I tell you that? Not when I  
  
could get rid of you." Galaxia disappeared and showed up   
  
behind the group.  
  
"Scatter everyone!" shoted Sailor Venus. Everyone ran in different  
  
directions. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A thick fog appeard and   
  
covered the senshis and knights. "Ha. Think a little fog is going to   
  
stop me from finding you? Galaxial Solar Wind!" A golden wind  
  
swep through the area, sweaping away the fog. But the senshis  
  
and knights already had hidden. "Crow Solar Flare!" shoted Lead  
  
Crow from behind. "She's weak against lightening, fire   
  
and light attacks" shouted Tin Nyanko with malice in her voice.  
  
Tin Nyanko stepped forward and locked her eyes with Galaxia.  
  
"You fought me, killed my people, destroyed innocent lifes.  
  
For that alone you'd be dead. But you didn't stop at that.  
  
You fought other senshis, you killed other senshis and you   
  
enslaved other senshis. You have betrayed the senshis   
  
code of honor. For that, you will pay. Phoenix Talon Strike!"  
  
Tin Nyanko held her hands up above her head as in praying.  
  
She spun around faster and faster with closed eyes,  
  
suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes. Fires of hatred   
  
burned inside of them and they were directed at Galaxia.  
  
A Flaming Phoenix swept down from the sky, it soared in the sky  
  
for a while and then landed in Nyankos hands. Nyanko  
  
threw her hands against Galaxia and the Phoenix sped towards  
  
Galaxia.   
  
Galaxia waved her hand and the air around her seemed to shimmer.  
  
"You're wasting you'r energy. It won't hurt me." The Phoenix  
  
was almost there, when Galaxia said that. The Phoenix crashed down  
  
on the shield, and suprisingly enough went through the shield to.   
  
Galaxia screeched as she felt the pain. "Now. Attack now.  
  
Her shield will be down for a while. Don't stand there. Attack!"  
  
commanded Tin Nyanko before she collapsed.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Venus Love and Beuty Shock"  
  
"Space Sword Blaster"  
  
"Submarine Reflection"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise"  
  
"Death Scream"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
  
"Mercury Enchanting Spear"  
  
"Venus Solar Sword"  
  
"Mars Corona Surrond"  
  
"Earth world quake"  
  
"Saturn Death Moons"  
  
"Iron Whip"  
  
"Aluminium Entrapment"  
  
"Crow Solar Flare"  
  
The attacks merged with each other and became a big, powerful ball of  
  
crackling energy. Galaxia didn't have enoguh time to stop it or  
  
to transport her self somewhere else. The ball hit her with full  
  
power, knocking her into a tree. The senshis and knights stood and  
  
watched if she was alive or if she was dead. Galaxia slowly rose  
  
and said : "You may have won this time, but there won't be a next   
  
time. I will have this system!" With that Galaxia disappeared.  
  
"That was strange, Galaxia left without winning a fight"   
  
said Lead Crow. "Strange indeed. She didn't leave a youma either."  
  
said Tin Nyanko. "Come on, let's go. Get some sleep and then we   
  
meet at Rei tomorrow at noon" said Sailor Moon. They nodded  
  
in agrement and detransformed. Slowly making their ways home,  
  
they walked in pairs. Rei, Chad and the four anima mates headed  
  
towards the temple. Amy and Greg slowly walked towards Amys  
  
apartment. Minako and Eric decided to stay for a while.  
  
Hotaru, Locke, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna went to their   
  
mansion. 'Only I am alone' thought Lita. Abover her twinkled  
  
a star, as if to say not anymore. Lita decided to walk home  
  
instead of teleporting. She walked slowly as if she dreaded   
  
to come home. The walk seemed to last for ages, but soon  
  
she stood infront of her door. She took out her key and   
  
was about to turn it when she noticed that the door was unlocked.   
  
'What the? I never left my door unlocked' thought Lita.  
  
She called mentaly on a lightening bolt to her hand.   
  
Carefuly hiding the hand Lita stepped inside. As she stepped  
  
in side someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with   
  
a hand. Lita didn't hesitate, Quickly she put her hand on the   
  
person and chocked him with the lightning bolt. The person  
  
slumped to the floor. Lita turned and turned on the lights.   
  
The person lay head down. Carefully Lita crept up towards   
  
the person and turned him over. It was Ken. Ken who had  
  
grabbed her from behind. 'What did he do here?' thought  
  
Lita as she carried him over to the sofa in her living room.  
  
Lita checked him to see if he was hurt. He had some burn  
  
marks where she had electrocuted him, but other than that he   
  
was fine. He seemed a bit tired but that's all. Calling upon her  
  
powers Lita healed the marks. She took a pillow and a blanket   
  
and put him to sleep. They needed to talk, but not now.   
  
Lita went inside her bedroom and got ready for bed. 'I so need to  
  
sleep now' thought Lita as she crawled into the bed. Sleep  
  
came and claimed both of them. Only the breathing could be heard  
  
in the apartment.   
  
Again Lita dreamed. This time the planet wasn't barren. It seemed to  
  
be early summer there. Flowers bloomed, birds were flying and water  
  
was flowing in springs. A regal woman came towards her, she recognized  
  
the woman as the woman from the night she died. "Makoto, remember that  
  
you must attend to the ball tonight." "Yes Mother." "Good, I know a  
  
special someone is going to be there." said Makotos mother with a smile.  
  
"Shinosaki's comming?" "He is. Go get ready." Makoto took of in a run  
  
towards her quarters.   
  
  
  
Inside her quarters Makoto rushed to her closet and started looking  
  
for the perfect dress to wear. 'Pink, Blue, Yellow, orange.   
  
Now where is that green dress?' thought Makoto as she looked   
  
through her closet. There it was. It was a full length ball gown,  
  
without straps and sleeves. It was a shimmering emerald green,  
  
that sparkled in the right light. The green in the dress brought   
  
out her eyes color. Lita went in to the shower and took a long hot   
  
shower. She towled dried her hair carefully and then too on her dress.  
  
Not caring that much about make up, Makoto applied some emerald  
  
green eyeshadow and some lipgloss. She combed her hair and left   
  
it down. Looking through her jewellry box, Mako found what she'd  
  
been looking for. The rose earrings that Shinosaki gave to her  
  
on her birthday so many years ago. To complete the look Makoto  
  
took a silver chain with a tear drop formed emerald and a silver  
  
over arm braclet with a dragon engraved on it on her left arm.   
  
Where the dragons eye should have been an emerald was placed.   
  
Makoto took one final look in the full length mirror before she went out.   
  
The herald gawked at her when she arrived. "Your highness. You look  
  
terrific if I may dare say so." "Thank you. Would you?" Makoto trailed   
  
of. "Of course. Announcing Princess Makoto Of Jupiter!" said the   
  
herald and dunked the floor with his staff. The soft chattering  
  
that could be heard from the room ended as everyone turned to look.  
  
Makoto gracefully went down the stairs. At the end of the stairs   
  
several young men waited for her, hoping that she'd accompany them.  
  
Makoto was disappointed as the one she wanted to acompany her wasn't   
  
there. She declined every offer politey and excused her self.  
  
Makot went out to the balcony looking up at the sky. The sky  
  
was clear, she could easily see the other planets on the sky. It reminded  
  
her of the times that she and Shinosaki would sneak up to the roof  
  
and lay there, silently watching the stars. Talking about the stars,  
  
the myths and legends that surronded the stars. Makoto sighed.   
  
'Where is Shinosaki?' Just as she thought that, someone came up   
  
behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who." said a deep voice.  
  
"Hmm. Could it be Alex?" "No. Not Alex." "Dave?" "Not Dave,   
  
try again." "Max?" "Not Alex, Not Dave and not Max!" roared   
  
the man. Makoto winced at the high voice. "Easy there Shinosaki.   
  
I know it's you. I was just joking with you."   
  
"How did you know?" "I could know where you were even if   
  
I was blind." Shinosaki leaned against Makoto to kiss her.   
  
Just as they were about to kiss eachother, Mangetsu came running   
  
screaming as high as he could. "Metallia is attacking the moon.   
  
Metallia is attacking the moon." The people quickly looked towards  
  
the queen where she sat upon her throne overseeing the ball.  
  
"All man to battle station! Prepare the tropps for transport to   
  
the moon!"  
  
Mangetsu spotted Makoto and Shinosaki and went up to them.   
  
"I'm sorry Mako, but Queen Serenity needs you now.   
  
Immedeatly." "I'll come. Just give me a moment." "Your higness,  
  
you really don..." "I said in a moment Mangetsu!" "Hurry up then"  
  
said Mangetsu and bowed before leaving. Makoto lifted her hand   
  
and carressed Shinosakis cheek. "I must go now. I love you."   
  
said Makoto and kissed Shinosaki passionatly before turning to leave.   
  
Shinosaki stood there pondering what had happened before   
  
taking after Makoto. He came up behind her and grabbed her   
  
hand spinning her around and kissed her.   
  
"I love you to. Don't die on me now." "I won't."   
  
At that Lita mumbled I won't in her sleep before she opened her eyes   
  
and locked them in those big pools of brown that she easily could  
  
drown in. "Ken?" "It's me Lita." "What are you doing here?   
  
I thought you were in France." 'With that bitch' "Not anymore.  
  
Alinoë..." Lita cut Ken of. "If you are going to think that you can  
  
come here and pour out your heart on me if that bitch dumped you,  
  
think again" said Lita as she rose from her bed with the sheet   
  
wrapped around her. "I'm taking a shower. Find someone else to talk  
  
to. I'm sure that Darien wouldn't mind if you talked to him."   
  
Lita marched into her shower and closed the door. Ken sat there on   
  
Litas bed trying to figure out what she meant.  
  
'What's the matter with her. I came back to her, I didn't leave her.'  
  
Ken looked longingly towards the bathroom door. 'I better try to make  
  
up with her.' thought Ken as he went to he kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Lita came out from the shower ten minutes later fully clothed.   
  
She swept inside the kitchen and took a cup of coffe. She made  
  
her self some sandwiches and sat down slowly reading the newspaper.  
  
Ken looked at her and tried to talk to her. "Lita." No answer,   
  
Lita totaly ignored Ken. Again he tried. "Lita. Talk to me."   
  
Lita looked up and glared at him, then she turned and read   
  
the paper. Ken sighed and took a cup of coffe to.   
  
Lita had finished reading the paper and started to clear the table.   
  
Ken was about to protest when she removed the things from the table,   
  
but then he saw that look. The killer look.  
  
When Lita had cleared the table she took her jacket and got out.  
  
Ken hurried after her wondering where she was going.  
  
He followed her towards the temple. 'What's Lita doing here?  
  
She's never been to a temple before, at least no when I was around.'  
  
Lita was already up when Mangetsu came out from the temple.  
  
"Good Morning your highness" said Mangetsu and bowed as good as any  
  
cat could do. 'What? Either Lita is messing with me to get her revenge  
  
or I'm going insane.' "What's the status Mangetsu? How are they?"  
  
"I assume you mean the knights, Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Mercury.   
  
The knights are all recovering but they shouldn't battle   
  
for a while. Sailor Mercury and Tin Nyanko on the other hand was   
  
almost burned out. They barely had enough energy to get home   
  
last night." "Dammit, they shouldn't have to fight this battle.   
  
It's mine." "Lita, you know that they would help you.   
  
They are your friends and they want to help you." "I know,   
  
I just don't want them to get hurt." "Don't worry. They can take   
  
care of them self. Let's go in now, everyone's waiting for you."   
  
Lita nodded and walked towards the temple.  
  
Everyone was seated in Reis living room. The knights had recovered  
  
quickly. Even Amy and Shizuka was there, though both of them were  
  
extremly pale. Lita smiled at them. "Good that everyone's here now."  
  
said Lita and walked up to Amy and Shizuka. She placed her hands on  
  
each of their heads and focused. It looked like lightening was  
  
crackling around them. "Wow. I feel good." said Amy that now had  
  
a much healthier look on her face. "Me to. I haven't felt this good   
  
since before.." Amy put her arm around Shizuka. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"No, but I still betrayed them. I betrayed the other senshis, our world  
  
and our code." "It's in the past now. All you can do now is to make  
  
peace with your self and compensate for your mistakes," said Serena with   
  
a smile, "We know that you're good now. Plus you're helping us now,  
  
not Galaxia." Rei stiffened, "There's someone outside here, listening."  
  
She sprung up quickly, moving towards a window. She throwed up the   
  
window and threw a ofuda. "Aku Ryo Tai San." The ofuda hit it's target   
  
and from the bushes fell.............  
  
******************************************************************************* 


	8. Chapter 7 : Duty

*******************************************************************************  
  
"Ken??" exclaimed Lita, "What are you doing?" "Ehh..He he. Hi everyone."  
  
"That's Ken?" wisphered Minako, "He's a hunk you know." A sweat drop  
  
appeared above Litas head. "Um, I hadn't noticed that Minako."  
  
"If I was blind, I'd see that the guy's hunk." "Okay, Now what  
  
are you doing here Ken?" "I saw you walk here and I wanted to know what  
  
you were doing." "Exactly what did you hear?" Harukas voice demanded an  
  
answer. "Umm. Something about senshis betraying. I didn't hear anything  
  
about you being the senshis. Honest!" Serena motioned to the others   
  
to come closer. "What shall we do? Should we tell him or let Luna erase   
  
his memories?" asked Serena. "You can't erase his memory. It would  
  
disrupt the time line. We must tell him." "To tell him would be the right  
  
decison, your highness" said Hotaru. "Hotaru I thought I told you no to call  
  
me that." "Sorry, old habits die hard." "But we will tell him right?" asked  
  
Iku. "We will tell him." said Serena with a determind voice. "Who should  
  
tell him?" asked Chuuko. "I think Lita should do it. After all, they were   
  
close before." said Michiru. "I agree, it should be Lita." said Amy.   
  
Everyone looked at Lita who nodded. "I'll tell him." "Okay, let's   
  
give Lita time to tell Ken about this. Meeting here tomorrow,   
  
same time." said Serena. "Okay" answered everyone and they turned back   
  
to Ken. "Lita will explain everything to you when she feels it the   
  
right time. Just don't go and talk about this." said Serena.   
  
After Serena had finished speaking, Lita made a motion towards the door   
  
to make Ken follow her. Lita kept her pace up and walked to her apartment.   
  
Ken was desperatly trying to keep up with Litas pace.  
  
Lita pulled out her key and opened the door to her apartment. Ken had just   
  
gotten there, heavily panting from the ^Walk^ to Litas aparment.   
  
"Sit down, I'll make some tea. You're going to need it." said Lita and  
  
went inside the kitchen. Ken took of his jacket and sat down in the   
  
comfortable sofa in the living room. A moment later, Lita came out  
  
with tea and some cookies. She pored tea in both of the cups and  
  
motioned towards the cookies. "Take one, it's your favourite."  
  
"Double Chocolate Chip cookies?" "Double Chocolate Chip cookies" said  
  
Lita with a smile. "I missed them," Ken paused and looked down in his cup.  
  
Then he looked straight into her eyes. "I missed you to Lee." whispered  
  
Ken. "Then why?" "Why did I go with Alinoë? Why I got engaged to her?   
  
I don't know. At first I thought she was irritating and boring. But then  
  
it changed. Suddenly I felt something for her, that I never had felt for  
  
her earlier. It was like honey to a bee. I wanted her badly." "But still.  
  
Why didn't you say something to me? You could've at least told me instead   
  
of sending an invitation card to your wedding." "I know Lee. It's   
  
not a good excuse, it's not even an excuse. Every time I was about   
  
to call you or book a ticket so I could see you, Alinoë always came   
  
and interrupted me. If I ever said a word about you, she'd start a   
  
fight. It was like she was jealous and I don't know why."   
  
"But I know. It sticks together with the stuff I'm supposed to   
  
tell you about. It all started..."   
  
Lita started telling the tale, how the Silver Millenia fell,   
  
the defeat of Beryl and Metallica, the sad tale of Ali and Ann,   
  
The black moon familys attack. They talked for hours before they  
  
finaly came to the present. "Every people have a star seed.   
  
But there's only one Star seed that Galaxia wants.   
  
We managed to turn her anima mates back to normal senshis,   
  
now she's alone. Galaxia was once a Senshi, she was called the   
  
golden senshi. She fought Chaos and managed to seal it inside of   
  
her self. But Chaos corrupted her from within. She turned evil   
  
and started to take over the universe. According to Chuuko or  
  
Iron Mouse, Galaxia sensed a huge amount of power inside of you.   
  
She took a disguise as Alinoë and seduced you, kept you under her   
  
thrall." "All the time I thoght I liked her, it was actually a spell."   
  
Ken shook his head. "I should have known." "How could you?   
  
Galaxia is an extremely powerful senshi. Wait a minute, how come   
  
you're not with her now. You couldn't have broken the spell unless..."   
  
"I woke up one day and looked down at her. I realized that she was   
  
nothing. That day was yesterday, I broke the engagement and booked a   
  
ticket to get here as soon as possible. I..If..Oh..," Ken seemed to   
  
wage a war in his head. Then he looked up again. "If it hadn't been for   
  
Alinoë...I was going to ask you out the same day she came.   
  
I've wanted to ask you out ever since Freddie. But you just moved on,   
  
not noticing me." Lita looked down at her hands. "I did notice you,  
  
I just didn't want to risk anything. I didn't want you to get hurt."   
  
"It wouldn't matter, I'd rather have a second with you then an   
  
eternity without you." A tear made it's way down Litas cheek.   
  
Ken cupped her chin and dried of the tear. He slowly leaned down   
  
and kissed her softly. "Will you go out with me Lita?" "I'd love to."   
  
"I think this is why I could break the spell. The first thought I   
  
thought was she's not Lita." "Oh Ken...If thing only were simpler."   
  
"What's to stop us from going out? I want to and you want to.   
  
There's nothing to stop us." "Oh, but there is." said a new voice.   
  
"Mangetsu? What are you doing here?" "The talking cat? What's he doing here?"   
  
"*hmpf* I resent that. I am the personal advisor to the   
  
Princess of Jupiter." "If you'd start explaining to him what's   
  
happened more and especialy what's happened with you." said Mangetsu.   
  
"Alright. As I said, we managed to turn the anima mates back to   
  
normal. Galaxia had destroyed their galaxy and killed all senshis   
  
except them. She made them her slaves, using them. In the last fight   
  
with the last remaining evil anima mates, I was attacked when I wasn't   
  
transformed. The others came and helped me, Venus knight was   
  
ordered to take me away. He jumped away with me, away from the battle.   
  
But about three blocks from the battle, I died." "You died? But you're   
  
here, how can you be here?" "Calm down young man, she's getting to it."   
  
said Mangetsu. "I died, but my parents from this time and my mother   
  
from the Silver Millenia saved me. It was then I was changed.   
  
I finally recived my birthright.  
  
I got to the battle in time and saved the others. Before I got home and   
  
collapsed on my bed. That night, I dreamed about a wonderful planet,   
  
Jupiter. With a huge population and an advisor acting as a regent.   
  
I found out that Jupiter actually had survived the attack and that they   
  
were waiting for me to return and seize the throne. But I learned  
  
of something else." "Wow. Your people still lives and waits for you.   
  
I didn't think anyone could survive the attack." "Mangetsu here   
  
was with me when I woke up the next day. He explained it all to me.   
  
There's a prophecy about me, the incarnation of the Supreme Goddess."   
  
"You're a goddess??" "She is, that's why you can't go out with her.   
  
She's destined to Jupiter Knight and only him. He's her soulmate."   
  
"And if we find him, I'll have to see to that he's either not awakened or   
  
kill him if he turns evil." "My god Lita." "That's me." said Lita with a   
  
weak smile. I can't understand how you can bear this. I mean,   
  
knowing that you're an incarnation of a goddess  
  
and the fact that you might have to kill your own soul mate" said Ken  
  
while thinking 'that's not me'. "You get used to it. Hopefully,   
  
he won't rise yet." Lita looked at a clock. "We should get to bed   
  
now. You can take the guest room. You know where to find it."   
  
Lita rose and took the empty tea cups and plate.  
  
Ken sat in the guest room thinking about what he'd been told.   
  
He fiddled with somehting small in his hand. 'I never should've   
  
left her. Now I'll never know'. A tear slipped down his cheek   
  
as he put the old engagement ring in his pocket. The ring his   
  
father gave to his mother the night he proposed. Ken sighed and   
  
slipped under the covers. He didn't hear the heated discussion   
  
in the room down the hall.  
  
"You can not go out with him! That's final." "Why not? Who's going to  
  
stop me?" "I will stop you. You may be the incarnation of The Supreme  
  
Goddess, but you have a duty to your people. You won't go out   
  
with him!" "You're just a cat. How are you going to stop me?"   
  
screamed Lita and marshed into her bathroom. She looked at herself   
  
in the mirror, She wanted to go out with him. But no, she had a duty.   
  
Blah blah wuf wuf. She breezed into her room not caring about Mangetsu.   
  
She climbed on her bed and slipped under the covers. She slept uneasily,   
  
tossing and turning in her bed. Once again, Lita dreamed.  
  
She saw herself walking away with Mangetsu, instinctly she knew it was the   
  
last day they had seen eachother alive before the fall. She noticed a tear   
  
sliding down his cheek and that he clutched something in his right hand.  
  
"You'll never know now, Mako." He opened his hand. On his palm layed a   
  
ring made of pure platinum with an emerald in the middle and sapphires  
  
surronding it. "Why didn't I ask earlier." asked Shinosaki into the night.  
  
The wind seemed to whisper. "Yeesss....Whhyy.." A laughter was heard.  
  
Shinosaki swirled around with his hand on his broad sword handle. "Who's  
  
there?" A person with a long black cloak wrapped tightly around it's body  
  
moved towards him. "Just little me" said the person before throwing back the   
  
hood. "Beryl!" "Charmed to meet you. My my, what a fine speciment you are.  
  
If I didn't have my orders, I'd probably claim you for my self." with that  
  
Beryl lashed out with her hand. From her hand a ball of negative energy  
  
emerged, speeding towards Shinosaki. With that Lita woke up screaming,  
  
she sat there in her bed straight up. It was then she noticed the  
  
beeping from her communicator. "Jupiter here." "Jupiter, you better  
  
hurry. There's a huge youma outside Starlight Tower." said Sailor Mercury.   
  
"I'll be there." Lita transformed quickly, welcoming the rush of   
  
power flowing through her. She opened her balcony door and   
  
jumped on to a roof across the street. Knowing that her friends was   
  
in really big trouble, Jupiter teleported her self to the tower.   
  
The sight that greeted was gruesome. Only Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and   
  
Saturn knight was concious. The rest lay motionless on the street.   
  
"Finally!" rumbled the youma. It started to shimmer and flicker.   
  
A dark hole appeared on it's chest and started spreading.   
  
The hole soon engulfed the youma. The place where   
  
it stood was pitch black. Then it disappeared, in the youmas   
  
place stood Galaxia. "Now I can begin." with that Galaxia   
  
attacked the last senshis standing. "Galaxia Solar Wind!"   
  
Waves of light washed over them. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask   
  
collapsed. "Sorry Lita, I couldn't hold on." whispered Sailor Moon   
  
before she lost concious. "You didn't fail, the opposite infact."   
  
With that Jupiter focused and the Senshis and knights started glowing.   
  
They lifted from the ground and then in a flash, they were gone.   
  
Jupiter nodded towards Saturn Knight. "Let's get this over."   
  
Jupiter now had her staff in her hands, she felt it's weight and   
  
looked on it. Then she looked up at Galaxia with malice.   
  
"Jupiter Morning Star Evoulution!" "Saturn Death Moons!"   
  
The attacks combined and headed towards Galaxia. Galaxia stood   
  
there, right in the middle of the attacks. The attacks vanished   
  
about a foot from Galaxia. "You didn't think I was prepared this time?"   
  
said Galaxia with a smile. "Think again, I will have the  
  
Jovian star seed!" Again Galaxia attacked, this time the   
  
attack was much more powerfull. "Galaxia Solar Wind!"  
  
At the same time, Ken layed in the bed tossing and turning. He dreamed,  
  
people everywhere. Whipsering. "Wake up...Wake up...Wake up..."   
  
The whispers escalated into normal talking tone.   
  
Then someone shouted. "Wake up!" Ken immedeatly opened his eyes,   
  
sitting straight up in the bed.  
  
Sitting straight up in the bed, Ken looked around  
  
him. This wasn't Litas guestroom. Disoriented, Ken rose from the bed and   
  
looked around him. The room was about ten times ten meters, the roof  
  
was high and clear like crystal. On the south side of the room was a window.  
  
He went up to the window and looked out. What he saw made him gasp.   
  
There on the sky, rose the earth. 'This sure isn't Kansas Toto' thought  
  
Ken. "No it's not Kansas Ken, or should I say Shinosaki?" said a voice  
  
from behind. Ken swirled around and looked at the person in a doorway  
  
that hadn't been there earlier. Judging from the resemblance with Serena  
  
and what Lita had told him, he concluded. "Queen Serenity I assume."  
  
Odly enough it felt like he had done it earlier. "Quite right young man.  
  
You always were bright back in the Silver Millenium." "I was in it?"  
  
Ken was confused now, how could he have been in the Silver Millenia.  
  
"You were there as Shinosaki, bodyguard of the Princess of Jupiter."  
  
"I was Litas bodyguard?" "You were, but just not only that. I didn't   
  
know this untill later, but it seemed like my request about Litas   
  
presence interrupted something." "I'm afraid I can't tell your highness."  
  
"Oh but you can, you can" said Serenity as she waved her hand towards Ken.  
  
It hurt, it hurt like hell. Memories flooded through his brain. It felt  
  
like his brain was thrown down in a velvet pouch filled with cotton candy  
  
and knife sharp glass shards. He kneeled and grabbed his head in pain.  
  
Writtering in pain on the floor while Queen Serenity just watched.  
  
'I'm sorry for this, Shinosaki. But you have to know.   
  
Stand up, stand up and claim it.' As if responding to the Queen,   
  
the pain ended and Ken rose. He looked down on his clothes and   
  
frowned. He closed his eyes and focused. His clothes started to   
  
shimmer in a deep green color. It flashed and in his clothes place  
  
was a black armour with intrict dark green almost black carvings.  
  
"Your higness, it's a pleasure to meet again." said Shinosaki as he bowed.  
  
"It's good to see you again to. Now did I interrupt something that last  
  
night?" A tear slipped down Shinosakis cheek, "I was going to   
  
propose just as Mangetsu came after Mako. I hadn't had the courage   
  
untill then, and then...then the alliance fell." Shinosaki clenched his fists.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinosaki, but I needed her there then." Shinosaki laughed  
  
a bitter laugh. "Oh I know, I do know and understand. But I've always  
  
regretted that I didn't ask her earlier." "But now you have your chance."  
  
What chance? She's engaged to The Jupiter knight. She will do it to  
  
serve her people. She will do anything for her."  
  
"You never were told about your birthright. A birthright that was   
  
appointed to you from the beginning of this world.   
  
Remember and accept it.....Remember and accept it." Again voices filled  
  
his head. "Remember...accept..remember....accept..." Shinosaki  
  
clutched his head. The voices continued their chanting. He slumped to  
  
the floor. Then he shoot up like a cork. "I remember...I remember...  
  
Be aware my wakening, but fear my wrath!" shouted Shinosaki before   
  
collapsing. The darkness claimed him.  
  
Sailor Jupiter teleported herself and Saturn Knight away from the hit.  
  
A tree that had stood behind them when the attack hit was destroyed.  
  
There wasn't anything left where it stood, just black scorching marks.  
  
'Shit, she's stronger than I thought. I don't want to use them yet.  
  
I want an ace up my sleve the last time I confront her.' thought Lita.  
  
With that, Jupiter threw her self at Galaxia. Throwing a quick, hard  
  
punch that caught Galaxia of guard. Jupiter attacked Galaxia fiercly.  
  
She grabbed her arm and threw Galaxia. Galaxia landed a bit from there.  
  
Jupiter didn't waist any time, she launched her self at Galaxia again.   
  
But this time, she crashed right into an energy shield. "You really think  
  
you can take me on? Pathetic." Saturn Knight had managed to creep up  
  
behind Galaxia while Jupiter attacked. Moving stealthy he shouted his attack.  
  
"Saturn Death Moons!" The attack hit the shield and crushed it easily.   
  
Seeing her chance, Jupiter to attacked. "Jupiter Morning Star Evolution!"  
  
Saturn Knights attack hadn't the same power as Jupiters Morning star attack  
  
since it had passed through the shield. But it had enough power to make   
  
Galaxia scream in anguish. Then Jupiters Morning star attack hit.  
  
This attack hadn't been weakend, this one was at it's full power.  
  
Galaxia flickered and disappeared. "Do you think we got her?" asked   
  
Saturn knight. A laughter was heard. "You really think you can kill  
  
me that easy? Think again." "Galaxia? But you disappeared. You're dead."  
  
"Really, I must say I feel very good for being dead," Galaxia grinned.  
  
"But then again, it's my shadow that's dead." "Your shadow?" asked  
  
Jupiter and Saturn knight. "My shadow, a neat little trick. I give power  
  
to a shadow that acts like me. Now, it's time for you to die.   
  
Galaxial Dome....Enclose!" he dome appeared around Jupiter and Saturn Knight,  
  
trapping them efficently. Galaxia smirked, she had them right where she   
  
wanted them, the only ones that could threathen her power rise.  
  
"Galaxial Solar Wind!"  
  
Again, Shinosaki could hear vocies. This time a special voice could be  
  
heard. The voice of his soulmate, calling to him. Begging him to come and  
  
help her. He could feel the pain she endured, knowing how she continued   
  
to fight even tough she was hurt. He swam up through the pich black sea,  
  
reaching the surface. Finaly regaining concious. On his bed sat Queen  
  
Serenity. "You hear her, do you?" "I hear her, I feel her just as I always  
  
have" hissed Shinosaki through gritted teeth. "Take this, then go to her,   
  
help her, Head her call." Queen Serenity held a sword in her hands.   
  
It wasn't a broad sword, it was a slim katana blade. It was engraved   
  
with wines and leafes, it clearly radiated power, raw power.   
  
Shinosaki hesitantly reached for the hilt. He clasped it and felt a   
  
rush of power flood through his veins. "Go. Go Jupiter Knight,   
  
heed your soulmates call, go to the chosen one." Queen Serenity waved   
  
with her hand and a portal opened up. Shinosaki  
  
leaped through the portal, landing right in the middle of the attack  
  
and the dome.   
  
The attack hit Shinosaki, but it didn't stop him. Shinosaki slashed  
  
Galaxia at her ribbs. Galaxia shrieked in pain, "Who're you?"  
  
"Hurt my mate again, and I'll cut you into bits and feed you to the   
  
dogs!" hissed Shinosaki through his teeth. Jupiter and Saturn knight   
  
sighed in relife as the attack didn't hit them. Jupiters heart   
  
started pounding, she stretched out with her senses. She   
  
could feel him, he was here. He heeded her call, he came for her.   
  
Jupiter smirked inside of the dome, She couldn't do anything now,   
  
but that bitch would pay. She'd pay alright. "Your mate? You can't be,   
  
not you..You can't be.." Galaxia trailed of. "Oh I can't be, really.   
  
Now that was intresting. Let's end this now." said Shinosaki with   
  
malice in his eyes. "Jupiter Dragon!" A dragon like Sailor Jupiters dragon   
  
appeared and trashed the dome, freeing Saturn knight and Sailor Jupiter.   
  
Shinosaki moved backwards to Sailor Jupiter, never losing eye contact   
  
with Galaxia. "Are you alright beloved?" "Thanks to you," said  
  
Sailor Jupiter with a smile. "So the Jupiter Knight has finaly awoken.  
  
He has awoken and he's on the light path. Not for long" said Galaxia.   
  
Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter knight smirked at Galaxia,  
  
then the two joined their hands and called : "Jovian Moon Eclipse!"  
  
A huge moon appeared, then the it began to disappear, leaving a   
  
black ball hoovering in the air. It began shrinking and pull it   
  
self together. Then it flashed and sped towards Galaxia. The attack   
  
happened very quickly. Galaxia didn't have a chance to shield her   
  
self. The attack hit with full force knocking Galaxia away. Trees   
  
near her where incinerated. Though the great pain, Galaxia collected   
  
her self and hissed "I'll be back and then, nothing's going to stop   
  
me!" Galaxia disappeared in a flash.  
  
"You came to me..You came back to me." said Sailor Jupiter while   
  
caressing Jupiter Knights cheek. "As I always promised, I came to   
  
you. As I always will do." A tear slipped down Jupiters eyes as   
  
they kissed. The other senshis had recovered and finaly managed   
  
to get to the tower. Sailor Saturn had hurried towards Saturn knight   
  
as soon as she could. They kissed once then looked at the two from   
  
Jupiter. Sailor Jupiters and Jupiter knights tears mixed  
  
as they kissed, their transformations melted away. Leaving   
  
them as Lita and Ken. Destined for each other.  
  
"The time has come, now it all begins. The last battle..."   
  
whipsered Sailor Pluto softly. No one heared her, but the wind   
  
carried her words far. On a distant planet, word was spread.   
  
The Princess will return.  
  
******************************************************************************* 


End file.
